In Halfstar's Shadow: Book 1
by Silent Venom
Summary: This is about the life of Sablepaw, who lives in the shadow of Halfstar, a young leader, that was given his nine lives straight out of apprenticeship. She was a loner before, and Halfstar does what he wants. Gets what he wants, and lives for what he wants
1. Allegiances

In Halfstar's Shadow

**In Halfstar's Shadow**  
**DISCLAIMER:**

NOTE! I am NOT Erin Hunter, nor do I own the Warriors series, because if I did, it would be a **lot **suckier.

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**

**Burningstar **a very old pale silver tom with once burning amber eyes. He has always cared for his clan, and is very trustworthy.

**Deputy:**

**Howlingwind **a large, muscular dark brown tabby tom with paler stripes and yellow eyes. He has white paws, and is very strong and is very ambitious.

**Medicine cat:**

**Stonestream **a pretty silver she-cat with tinge of blue to her fur. She has piercing blue eyes, and is much like her father Burningstar.

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

None at the moment

**Warriors: **

**( Eldest to youngest . )**

**Breezewhisker**dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes. He is very hot tempered.

**Hawkflight** a gray tabby tom with and underbelly the color of a hawk.

**Talonsky** sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Very loyal and fast

**Brownleaf** small, brown tabby she-cat with very light tan streaks on her face and a bushy tail. Brownleaf is extremely loyal to all cats and even has friends in other clans. However, in a fight she would kill those friends if she had to. Fast and friendly.

**Coaleye** a brown and grey tom with grey eyes. he is very loyal and will fight to the death for his clan.

**Darkflame** a black she-cat with amber eyes. She has a very dark disposition and knows the warrior code by heart. She would die for her Clan and her friends

**Creampelt **long-legged sorrel silver she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes. Formerly a kittypet, she is somewhat clumsy in battle, but she is fast and can easily catch rabbits. She is very hot-headed and loves arguing, but will never start a fight herself. Proud and stubborn, she is never quick to change her mind. She can be very annoying at times because of her personality, but is caring and loving to those in need.

**Dreampool **a stunning white she-cat with light blue eyes. I have light brown ears and light brown fur around my eyes. Though I'm white with with blue eyes I am surprisingly not blind. I'm friendly, outgoing, kind, and much more. I always speak my mind and I'm extremely loyal to my clan.

**Cheetahfur** Darker Tabby tom with White stripes. Long hooked claws that shine white. Forest green eye that people just love. A freindly cat who loves to e around others and is ready for a fight any time. Loyal and trustworthy

**Icecloud** A fluffy cloud-like tom with icy blue eyes. He has a quiet nature and is ruthless in battle. He will never disobey orders unless he has a good reason.

**Coldstorm** a frosty, handsome white tom, with long fur and blue eyes. Half blind in one eye, due to being scraped by a fox on his eyes. Quiet and proud, silent and a ladies tom. Some what flirty, doesn't really like to talk to she cats, sometimes calls them annoying flys. A joker, fun to be around despite his name, and a good warrior. Great fighter, but sometimes gets nervous because of his eye.

**Twilightleaf **a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat that is mainly black, she has pretty leaf green eyes, and is very snappy and bossy.

**Owlfeather **a handsome young light brown tom with amber eyes and white paws. Is very slender and considerate.

**Foxfur **a burly ginger colored tom with white paws and a white underbelly. He has green eyes and can be very snappy when annoyed.

**Apprentices:**

**( Eldest to youngest )**

**Sunpaw **aginger tabby with amber eyes, easily amused.

**Brightpaw **creamy she-cat with glittering bright blue eyed she-cat, she seems to like herbs a lot.

**Silence **a black and white tom with green eyes. Was once a loner, but came to the clan in need of help. Loves to make his clan mates laugh.

**Stillpaw **an orange tom with brown stripes. Very quiet and can remain unseen when completely still.

**Briarpaw **a brown tabby she-cat. She is sweet and very caring. Is very loyal to her clan and would lay her life on the line to protect her clan and the cats she loves.

**Queens:**

**Pepperleaf **pretty brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle. She has green eyes. She is kind, but when needed she will be vicious toward intruders. She is normally cheerful and outgoing, takes a while to gain her trust.

Nursing Mate - Howlingwind

**Firelilly**a small ginger tabby with blue eyes. Kind caring but very ferocious in battle and have left many scars from rouges.  
Nursing Mate – Foxfur

**Heatherfrost**beautiful small tortoiseshell she-cat very loyal, lovable and kind, is expecting kits very soon and is a skillful hunter also blind in one eye due to banger attack when a loner attacked her. Her mate died not long ago.  
Expecting

**Kits:**

**( Eldest to youngest )**

**Coalkit **A dark gray tom with dark sea-blue eyes. Parents Pepperleaf and Howlingwind

**Chillkit ** a black and white tom. Pepperleaf's adopted son. His adopted father Howlingwind does not like him, as he is a rogue kit. Parents Pepperleaf and Howlingwind

**Graykit **Gray tom-kit with amber eyes. Silver tail. Is friendly, understanding, and loving. Pepperleaf and Howlingwind

**Hopekit **A beautiful cream colored she-cat with bright amber eyes. Parents Firelily and Foxfur

**Moonkit ** snow-white she-cat with blue eyes and one black spot above her nose. Energetic, likes to play with other kits. Parents Firelily and Foxfur

**Pantherkit **pure black she-cat with deep blue eyes. Is very loving, but also competitive. Parents Firelily and Foxfur

**Elders:**

**( Eldest to youngest )**

**Speckletail ** a boney small ginger pelted she-cat with little specks of gold on her tail. Used to by very swift and still is intelligent, and tries to be happy even in the coldest of weather. She was abandoned as a kit, and was raised by Burningstar's mate Shimmereyes.

**Leopardwhisker ** a spotted brown and white she-cat with amber eyes. She used to be the deputy, but then became sick with whitecough and barely made it through alive.

Mate - Flamingstrike

**Flamingstrike ** a still-handsome golden Bengal tom with dusty amber eyes with a hint of green in them. He is kind, loyal, and was always very quiet.

Mate – Leopardwhisker

Riverclan

**Leader:**

**Bluestar – **A black she-cat with ice blue eyes, she would be jet black if not to the white stripes that cross her fur. She is serious when addressing her clan but otherwise is very outgoing. She loves to be around other cats, and is very forgiving. A descendant of the great Pantherstar. Her brother is Tallshadow and the two always seem to know what the other is thinking without a word.

**Deputy:**

**Indigofeather-** a gorgeous dark blue-gray she cat with mysterious, smoky gray eyes. Indy loves adventuring and is usually getting into trouble. She has a huge temper and it flares up easily. Tough, fit, and headstrong. She is very loyal to her clan and friends and will help anyone who needs it.

**Medicine cat**

**Cloudedwhisper – **a white she-cat with gray spots and a tear looking spot on her forehead. She is shy at first but once she gets to know you she is very loving, caring, and happy.

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

**Daypaw-** Pretty Cream yellow tabby she-cat with light amber eyes. Sweet, timid, and all around nice cat. Is very close with her sister, Nightpaw, and is destined to be a Medicine cat. She seems to know nearly everything Nightpaw is up to and her power seems to increase almost dayly, she can tell how Nightpaw is feeling and sometimes even guess what she's thinking.

**Warriors:**

**Applerain –** medium haired calico she-cat with a short stubby bob-tail and gray, blue eyes. She is very playful and funny, but dislikes kits.

**Tallshadow-** Very handsome sleek black tom with grey eyes. He's Bluestar's younger brother, but the two couldn't be anymore different. Tallshadow is loud and bossy a lot of the time, but everyone likes him because he always says what's on his mind. He usually doesn't think twice about anything and never goes back on his word.

**Blizzardstorm- **a creamy white she-cat with a sweet and gentle smile, like her mothers, and hazel eyes.Outgoing, pretty, freindly, generous, playful, and most of all: Sweet! She is very attractive. 

**Sparrowfeather-** Big brown tom with fiery amber eyes

**Stormfang-** Pale silver tabby tom with a white chest and hazel eyes. Brave, strong, and powerful never fears to voice is opinion

**Flaredream-** small, energetic she cat with sparkling amber eyes who is always eager to learn. Sometime has strange dreams from Starclan.

**Gorsefang-** A strong gray and white tom with blue eyes. He is tough and likes to be the best of everything. Hes very outgoing but is sometimes bossy and pushy.

**Sweetbreeze-** White she-cat with oranged-tipped tail and green eyes

**Thunderbreak-** Very large muscular golden tom with electric green eyes. Adores his leader Bluestar in every way

**Ebonywing - ** She is pure black with green eyes, and an adventurer. She likes to jump around, and explore

**Featherflight-** a small black she-cat with piercing beady blue eyes and a feathery fur. Brave, loyal and fierce. Cats miss-judge her because she's small, but she's very fierce

**Apprentices:**

**Amberpaw-** Amber colored she-cat with blue eyes. Likes to hunt, speedy, beautiful, has short temper, loyal, brave, fierce, and strong.

**Icepaw** – a silver gray tom with blue gray stripes and emerald eyes. Often grumpy but is very kind when he isn't.

**Leafpaw- **A light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Maskedpaw**- A handsome blue gray tom with misty grey eyes. He is very serious about becoming a warrior and extremely protective of his sisters

**Onyxpaw** - Jet-black tom with green eyes.

**Riverpaw **- Jet-black she-cat with blue-grey eyes. Blind.

**Bearpaw**- A handsome dark brown tom with a lighter stomach. He is very sweet and strong

**Clawpaw- **a dark brown tom with white paws, like to fight and is very loyal.

**Dovepaw-** creamy white she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Heartpaw- **A fluffly black and white she cat with pale blue eyes. She is playful and exitable and rushes into things without thinking them through which leads her into trouble.

**Rubypaw**- A brown she-cat with ruby red eyes has a strong bond with her sister Topazkit

**Saphirepaw-** Amber eyes, redish, orange and white colored pelt she-cat. Was once a loner she was 7 moons old when she joined the clan.

**Queens:**

**Ambersky**- Golden she-cat with amber eyes. Happy, energetic, loyal, kind, and caring. A good hunter and enjoys helping other cats_._

**Brambleleaf-** Second oldest of her litter, dark brown tabby with red eyes. Easily angered and is only kind around friends.

**Moonlightshadow -** black she-cat with a silver tail tip and green eyes very gentle and bubbly, loves to climb and is often excited, but can be mysterious quite often, once a rouge but likes is now a clan cat, brave and loyal.

**Kits:**

**Burstkit- **A light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Likes to play-fight and is always getting into trouble.

**Lilackit- **A small lilac colored she-cat with pretty blue eyes. She is caring and fun to be around.

**Fangkit**- a brown tabby tom with orange eyes, aggressive at times, but can be caring at times.

**Brokenkit**- Jet black she-cat with blood-red eyes, stubborn and smug always treating others cats like air. Has an eye for toms and likes to get into everything

**Elders:**

**None**

**Windclan**

**Leader-**

**Sapphirestar** - beautiful silver bengal tabby she-cat, looks somewhat like a white tiger, sapphire-blue eyes and a fluffy tail, friendly and welcoming, but very stubborn and clever, very loyal to her clan and aggresive to protect it, very aggresive when challenged or threatened, never backs down from a challenge unless it is pointless to fight and can be snappy, tries to be a good leader, a maine coon

**Deputy –**

**Fireblood** - a tall, beautiful ginger she-cat with dark brown stripes running down back, white underbelly and paws, gorgeous golden eyes. Fun, generous, snappy at times, but usually sweet. Loves to make friends, and is very playful, but the most serious side of her shows in sticky situations. Always ready for a fight, and never backs down from a challenge, which could be her let-down.__

**Medicine Cat(s)-**  
**Floodpool** - black she-cat with a reddish belly and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**

**Mistypaw - **small silvery-blue she-cat with a white chest, paws, tail tip, belly, and muzzle, misty-blue eyes, very swift and confident _**Mentor: **__Floodpool_

**Warriors-**

**Brambletalon** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Even though that they weren't mentor and apprentice, Brambletalon has a strong connection to Flamefoot ever sense Flamefoot was a kit

**Jungleshadow** - leopard-colored she-cat

**Shadowstreak** - handsome black tom, amber eyes, Sapphirestar's brother

**Willowfang** - pale brown with ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Shy, strong, and brave. She is still hurt by her parent and mate's death

**Swiftclaw** - stunning bengal she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Icefire**- solid white tom with ginger spots and has dark-green eyes. He is a hyper active tom that is a very good friend to have. He is honest, brave, and skilled. Used to be a loner. He also has some strange connection with Flamefoot.

**Diamondfur-**silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Skystorm - **white and silver tabby tom with a black tipped tail, sapphire-blue eyes, same as his mother

**Amethystheart-**beautiful she-cat with silver-blue fur and pale green eyes

**Foxfang -** a stunning ginger tom with fiery red streaks through my pelt. Hazel eyes, with a hint of green. He is cunning, fast, and nice. His back leg has been ripped off his brother, but he can fight as well as any warrior.

**Skunkstripe - **a black and white she-cat with a white stripe down her back. She is timid and only speaks out for whats right.

**Mountainsound -** fluffy wolf-like she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Dragonsong-** A deep ginger tom with amber eyes. He is sensitive, surefooted, and never gives up.

**Dawnfrost - **brown she-cat with white feet, green eyes, energetic, will do anything for her clan

**Apprentices**

**Tabbypaw -** dark-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes. Very hyper, miscevious, and brave; he is almost a mirror of his father, Brambletalon. He loves to climb trees and be the best he can be. Very Imaginative and Fun.

**Brookpaw -** Beautiful bright silvery-blue she-cat with pale, green eyes. She is very intellingent, but not a show off, but often lectures her brother, Tabbykit. She is very responsible and eager to learn.

**Amberpaw -** brown and black tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She is fun-loving and restless, but is smart to know what is not fun but mean. Often plays with her brother and sister, Brookkit and Tabbykit. She often stands up for Tabbykit when Brookkit lectures him

**Icepaw - **very light-blue tom, almost white tom with ice-blue eyes, is very honorable and always knows when to stop fighting. In battle he uses his long knife-like fangs

**Queens:**

**Whirlpaw -** black she-cat with a blue tint in her fur and gorgeousamber eyes. She is free-willed, high-spirited, brave, fun, and sweet. She has broken the warrior code. She fell in love and is nursing kits.

Mate - Icepaw

**Kits:**

**Flightkit **a pretty gray she-cat with white patches and ice blue eyes. She is quiet, kind, strong, and intelligent, and her eyes are a spitting image of her fathers.

**Wingkit **An exact copy of her mother, a black she-cat, with a blue tinge to her fur and pretty amber eyes. She is quiet, honorable, and likes to fight a lot.

**Snowkit **a pure white she-cat with ice amber eyes and is very kind, sweet, brave, and free-willed. She loves to play with her clanmates.

**Elders:**

None

**Shadowclan ( Main )**

**Leader:**

**Halfstar ** a muscular young tom that is half white, and half pale brown tabby, he has teal green eyes, and has a slash mark above his left eye. He was made leader right after his apprenticeship, and most cats are afraid of him, but are not sure if he will make a good leader. He is very cunning and ambitious.

**Deputy:**

**Twilightmoon **a pitch black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. She is quiet, nervous, and knows she won't be deputy for long.

**Medicine cat:**

**Jayfire-**orange-red colored tom with jet black paws and tipped tail and forest green eyes. Loving. He is very kind and sweet.

**Medicine cat apprentice:**

**Poppyscar - **a pretty gray she-cat with grayish eyes. Her fur has a dusty brown tinge to it. She has been reincarnated from Poppyscar, and she was raised by Starblaze.

**Warriors**

**Rainheart-**A pretty young modeled light gray she cat with a white front paw and pretty light sky blue eyes that shine. She is afraid of no one but her father. Strong, swift, kind, caring, and loving. She loves TundraLight alot.

**Smokefur-**a dark grey tom with blue eyes. Loving, strong, loyal, and a quick thinker

**Templar-**black and white tom with ice blue eyes and a red cross shape bloodstain on his back. His name used to be Icemask.

**Mintleaf-**a young silver tabby she-cat with dark tabby stripes and blue eyes. Kind, patient, adventurous, does what is right.

**Mistwish-**a gray she cat with blue-gray spots and blue eyes. Is very motherly and sometimes fierce.

**Mistypelt-**a pretty light gray she-cat with white front paws and blue yes. Friendly, playful, outgoing, can be shy, and caring.

_  
_**Tundralight-**a stunningly handsome young white tom with eyes that can change from amber to red when angered. His pelt always has a thin layer of ice on it and he has a necklace with a little stone in the middle that changes color. Father is Death and brother is Savage. Loves Rainheart alot.

**Wildfire-**a golden she-cat with a white underbelly that curves up into a star on her chest. Has light brown eyes. Strong, brave, kind, and fights for what she believes to be right.

**Willowfoot-**a tan she-cat with brown tail ice blue eyes. Brave, strong, caring,and loving

**Moontides-**a young black tom with white ears and moon-like eyes. Serene and calm.

**  
Onixflame-**an extremly beautiful young long-furred pitch black she cat, former deputy of shadowclan, has a deep connection with starclan as she died once but came back. is mysterious, swift , very smart, and loyal

**Thrushwing-**a young brown tom with a white foot and calm golden eyes can be jealous of his brother, very competitive, yet is usually nice and laid back.

**Apprentices:**

**Silentpaw **A pretty black she-cat with a white chest and paws and pretty blue eyes. She is very quiet, and only speaks when she is told to.

**Bravepaw ** The complete opposite of his sister Silentkit. He is a pure white tom with black paws and green eyes, and is the bravest thing you have ever met. He is rather annoying.

**Fangpaw ** a silver tom with black paws and a black underbelly, he also has amber eyes. Fangpaw is very strong, and doesn't like to be told what to do.

**Starpaw **A beautiful white she-cat with gray paws and wonderous piercing blue eyes. She is very out-going, friendly, and kind.

**Lionpaw ** A pitch black tom with amber eyes. He is very fierce, annoying, and tries his luck everywhere. He defies leaders orders often, and has many scars from unknown reasons.

**Queens:**

**Quietheart **A pretty white she-cat that doesn't speak much. She has green eyes, and is one of the best trackers in the forest.

**Fallentree **A brown tabby she-cat with black paws and a black underbelly. A tree fell on her leg when she was an apprentice, but was able to heal quickly with Poppyscar's help.

**Kits:**

**Leafkit **a light gray and brown tabby she-cat with light brown eyes.

**Forestkit **a dark brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes and white paws.

**Toadkit **a ginger colored tom with brown flecks of fur in his coat, and blue eyes. He is very awkward and kind.

**Elders:**

**Whiteflame **A pitch black tom with one white paw and ghostly gray eyes.

**Cats outside clans**

**Jay **a light gray tom with amber eyes.

**Sablepaw **a beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat with longer fur and a dark past. She has marvelous violet/blue colored eyes, and can be very nervous.

**Breaking **A long and tall black tom with many white scars on his back and flank. He has a long on his forehead and does not like to be questioned about it.


	2. Chapter 1

In Halfstar's Shadow

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

Sablepaw slowly opened her eyes, letting light fill into her, warming her fur. She looked around, and realized that she was in the dead maple tree she had chosen to sleep under. Leaves crunched under her as she spun over and gently nudged her former denmate Talonpaw. He had chosen to rename himself Breaking. She thought the idea was stupid.

"Wha-?"

"Wake up. It's time to go." Sablepaw told him softly.

Now awake, Breaking began to protest.

"But Shadowclan are so rude! They'll never listen to a thing you say! Remember? They got some new, young, snotty leader, and Jay told you what happened to his friend!"

Jay, the other loner they had met, told them how Jay's friend Rock had went into Shadowclan territory and got supposedly "ripped apart". Sablepaw didn't believe it.

"Talonpaw, you know he was just joking so we stay away from the clans. Since Thunderclan won't accept us, I'm going to Shadowclan." She said stubbornly.

"I'm not Talonpaw! I'm Breaking! And I'm not going to Shadowclan! If you want to go so badly, I'm staying a loner. So you can go and get your carcass over there, because that's what you'll be once you step inside their territory!" he said, almost yelling.

"Well, I will go get my carcass over there. Goodbye Talonpaw." She said, and then walked away, stamping her feet into the leaves as she headed for the foul-smelling border with Shadowclan.

"It's Breaking!" he shouted at her.

She merely flicked her tail in submission.

After Sablepaw had stomped away, ranting and mumbling, she had stumbled over the Shadowclan border. She sniffed the air.

_Patrol!_

She stopped in her tracks, as she saw a rustle in front of her.

"Hey! I see her!"

Sablepaw's eyes widened, and she looked around, getting ready to jump out of the way.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

A very slim brown tabby tom stepped out of the bushes, accompanied by a pretty black she-cat and a white and black apprentice. The tom leading the patrol had a vole in his mouth, and he set it down, glaring at Sablepaw. She could tell they were young, and she had her paw on the border, giving them reason to attack.

"Answer my question." The tom growled at her.

"I want to join Shadowclan.." she said simply. She was shaking a bit, and she watched as their muscles relaxed a little, but not enough for her to not be nervous.

"What are you? A kittypet or something?" the she-cat asked.

"Can't you smell Thunderclan on her? Are you a spy for them?" the tom asked. The apprentice took a step forward and sniffed Sablepaw gingerly, and then widened his eyes to the point of extention. The she-cat gasped, and the tom took a step towards Sablepaw. She gasped and took a step back. The she-cat hissed under her breath. Sablepaw turned around swiftly as she heard a snarl.

Facing her, was a fox. A very strong looking fox, with a vixen behind it.

The tom lunged at the fox and the apprentice stood in front of Sablepaw, as the she-cat ran past them and headed for the vixen. Sablepaw gasped, thinking she would be killed, and kill the tom too. The male snarled, and turned to the vixen, running for him. The tom jumped onto the fox's back legs, biting down on his hide, and digging his claws into the fox's legs, putting all his weight on them as the fox tried to get away. There was a sickening crunch, and the fox wailed in pain, and turned on the tom. Sablepaw looked past him, to see the vixen biting down on the she-cat's neck, and Sablepaw could see the blood oozing out of a wound she had gotten on her flank. Sablepaw ran past the apprentice and jumped onto the vixen, knocking it over with great force. The apprentice growled at her, but she ignored it, biting down on the vixen's ears, she ripped part of it off, leaving the vixen screaming. The she-cat was on the ground, bleeding badly from her wounds. She saw the fox run past her, and she turned, ready to fight it, only to see the tom chasing after it. He stopped when he crossed the border, and turned to Sablepaw. He walked over panting, and sat down beside me. He looked at the she-cat and then back at me.

"Thank you. We must get her back to camp. I will make sure Halfstar know's you saved her." He said, more kindly this time, but also nervously. The apprentice turned to her and smiled halfway.

"I'm Bravepaw. Nice to meet you, hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sablepaw." She said nervously.

"Okay Sablepaw! Come on, help me get Onixflame back to camp, oh, and yeah, That's Thrushwing. He can be a bit of a furball sometime."

Sablepaw absentmindedly nodded slowly, and she could tell she was going to like living with these kind cats, no matter what Breaking said.

Sablepaw had unwillingly, almost forced upon telling her past to this new apprentice, Bravepaw. She sighed when he had asked her, and grunted when the other two agreed on their way there.

"You know, you just found me, do you reall-"

"Yes, you will need to explain it all to Halfstar. Here he is."

We had gotten to camp by the time our argument started, and she could feel all of Shadowclan's eyes on her as her pelt burned. It just got worse when Halfstar stepped out. This was the first time someone, besides his own clan, had laid eyes on him. She was the first outsider to meet him. He smiled politely at her, and then turned to Thrushwing.

"Who is this?" he asked. His voice was very gentle, but you could tell it had been worn to the point of exhaustion.

"This is Sablepaw. She says she wants to join. She won't let us know why, but she agrees to let you hear." Sablepaw opened her mouth to protest, but then was silenced by Halfstar.

"Well, Sablepaw, come with me and my deputy. Twilightmoon! Come!" he called for Twilightmoon, which, while while she was still in Thunderclan, had learned Twilightmoon was the new deputy. He also signaled for his medicine cat, Jayfire and his apprentice Poppyscar. They followed Halfstar into a den behind some rocks, and Sablepaw reluctantly followed. When she padded into the den, she immediately felt moss beneath her paws. Halfstar signaled for her to sit in front of him and Jayfire, and she came and sat next to Poppyscar, the medicine cat giving her a lick on the shoulder. At least someone was showing kindness for the newcomer. She sighed, and looked into Halfstar's eyes, and then began her story.

"I was born in Thunderclan, to Howlingwind and Pepperleaf, I was their second litter. Hollowstar never accepted me.. My littermates, Briarpaw and Stillpaw, and also my older sibling, Icepelt, always taunted me, and called me names. I never liked them. Only my parents ever respected me, not even my denmates. So, my only friend and I Talonpaw, or, as he likes to call himself Breaking now, left. He refused to join your clan, and I wish to." She finished with a smoothe stop. Halfstar nodded every once in a while, and then stopped. She was amazed how young he was. She could tell he was only about the age of her, and she was only about nineteen moons old. He nodded once more, and then walked outside.

"Come on, now." Poppyscar said, giving me a slight nudge. I gasped a little, and then got up, and followed Twilightmoon out of the den. During the time I was speaking, she kept giving Halfstar uneasy glances, and she hadn't spoken the whole time. I narrowed my eyes, half suspiciously, and came to sit under a large tree, which Halfstar had jumped off earlier. He climbed up it and Poppyscar sat beside me. Halfstar raised his head and called out to his clanmembers. I couldn't help but noticing the muscles bunched under his pelt. He looked like he was unbeatable.

"May all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting!"

I learned then that it was called the Hightree, in which he stood on.

All the clan cats gathered beneath him, and behind me. I felt embarrassed as they all stared at me.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors so they may look down on this apprentice. She has come to us in need and will join our clan. Sablepaw, do you promise to be loyal to protect and defend your newly named clan, and remain loyal to your clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked, I liked the way he twisted the words to make me vow upon my life of loyalty to him and his clan..

Not.

"I do."

"Than by the powers of Starclan, I let them see you now as a member of Shadowclan. I shall continue being your mentor. We will go and hunt now. Twilightmoon, I am taking Sablepaw to see the territory, organize a hunting patrol." He called out to his deputy before jumping off and trotting over to me.

"Come on Sablepaw. I can show you around, and then you may converse with the other apprentices and warriors." He said kindly. I dipped my head in respect, and then followed him out of camp slowly.


	3. Chapter 2

In Halfstar's Shadow

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Gosh! Stop asking already, I am NOT the owner of Warriors! If I did, They would be too sucky!**

Sablepaw followed Halfstar out of camp, and onto the soft mossy lands of Shadowclan territory. She could smell a blackbird not far away. Halfstar dipped his head to me, and told me to go ahead. She crouched down, shadows consuming her. She stalked forward, and could seen see the blackbird. She took another step, and then another. The blackbird turned away from her. She bunched up her haunches, and launched herself at it. She landed in a mass of feathers, her paw on the Blackbird, holding it down as it writhed in pain. She bit it and it soon died. She picked it up and carried it back to where Halfstar was, and then put It down.

"Well done. Bury it, and we'll keep going." He said to her. He didn't look very impressed. She dug a small hole and then put the blackbird there. She followed his scent trail, and found him waiting for her by a Thunderpath. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"This is the border with Riverclan. I know it's only a small Thunderpath, but cars run near here in Green-leaf. Since it's Leaf-fall now, they shouldn't be coming here. Come on." Halfstar got up and walked further along the border. I followed him, trying to recognize and get used to the smell, but it was kind of odd. She followed him for a while until he stopped at a fairly large rock. She could smell her father and some other Thunderclan warriors. She walked more cautiously towards Halfstar as he signaled her to hurry. She reluctantly sat next to him.

"A border patrol just came by. Don't worry, they don't know your in Shadowclan yet. As you probably already know, this is the border for Thunderclan. Ooh… Excuse me." Halfstar excused himself very politely, and then snuck away. I sat, and smelled the air. I could smell a mouse, so I suppose that's what he was going to get. She looked around, and saw a pair of eyes watching her. She peered closer, but could not tell what they were. They were in a bramble bush, and she opened her mouth to tell them to get away, when Halfstar returned, bounding down the slope towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong Halfstar."

"Alright, well, let me show you the end of our territory. Come on, now." He got up after burying his mouse and walked away from me. I peered once again, but could no longer see the pair of eyes. So I turned away suspiciously, and followed my new leader.

I lay near some of the apprentices that had been nice to me since I came here, like Poppyscar, and Bravepaw. We were sharing the blackbird I caught and a small mouse Bravepaw had caught just outside camp.

"I don't see why they have to be so rude about it though!" Bravepaw said, arguing with Poppyscar. Bravepaw fell into a puddle of mud this morning, and missed the thrush he was about to catch. His mentor, Twilightmoon, was the deputy. I guess she scowled him a lot…

"Well, … Okay, I don't know. But you shouldn't talk about her behind her back, she might yell at you more the next day!" I told him. Bravepaw snorted and then got up.

"Hey, do you want a tour of camp?" he asked me.

"Sure. Why not?" I said, pulling myself up. He nodded and then bounded towards an opening in a hollow tree.

"This is the elders den. Since we won't have many elders, It's smaller, and-"

"Hello Young'uns. Why, who is this Bravekit?" a crackly old voice came from inside.

"It's Bravepaw Whiteflame. This is Sablepaw. She's our new apprentice." Bravepaw explained.

"Hello Whiteflame." I said in my sing-song voice.

"Oh, your very young.. Well, I'm very tired, so why don't you continue on showing her Flamestar's cave." He said. I could see his white pelt from inside.

"Uh, Whiteflame, Flamestar isn't leader anymore. It's Hal-"

"Don't you think I know that? I know my own brother! Flamestar is leader, and his son is Halfpaw! Stop telling me what I already know!" he said, a little bit snappy. Bravepaw muttered something under his breath and then we continued on. He showed me the nursery next, and I could smell the wonderful scent of milk coming from inside. I peeked my head in and a brown tabby she-cat smiled at me and said "Hello." I said Hi back and then nodded at the other one. She smiled lightly back, but she looked weary. So I continued on with Bravepaw. I could hear some angry voices from the next on, and Bravepaw stepped inside, so I followed him.

"Stop messing up the bedding!"

"No! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Grrr… Umph!"

When I stepped inside I saw a black tom and a silver tom fighting. All the bedding in the den was messed up. Bravepaw gasped and made a face. I turned around and looked for someone.

"Poppyscar!" I called. She turned towards me and walked over. She sighed when she saw the two apprentices fighting, and she just gave them stern looks.

"Stop it this instant!" she yowled at them. They stopped, the black one with his mouth around the Silver one's paw. The silver one was about to bite on the others ear, when she called.

"Fangpaw! Lionpaw! Stop it! I want both of you to clean up this bedding now! No! Fangpaw, you clean up the bedding, and Lionpaw, go fetch new moss. Now!" she scowled them. I guess Bravepaw wasn't the only one.

"Yes Poppyscar." Fangpaw said with a touch of attitude. Lionpaw snorted and opened his mouth to protest, but he must have thought better of it and closed it once more. Lionpaw stomped out while Fangpaw hung his head low.

"Sorry. I guess you won't want to talk. My name is Fangpaw.. Well. I better get our nests ready." He said to me.

I nodded, slightly in confusion when he said "our".

"This is the apprentices den. We'll sleep here tonight Sablepaw." Bravepaw said, clearly understanding my confused look. I nodded, now getting it, and smiled at Fangpaw.

"Nice to meet you Fangpaw." I said to him. He smiled back at me and then continued working. Bravepaw showed me the warriors den, where a certain lazy tan tom was sleeping. Bravepaw insisted on putting mouse-bile on his paw, so he won't know where it's coming from, but I told him no. He said he would do that later. He then showed me the medicine cat den, which was in a cave like Blackstars. There was a small pool of water at the end, and I guess it formed into another small den, one made of brambles. Onixflame was sitting at the end of it, still hurt from the vixen attack. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Sablepaw. Huh, you saved my life. I guess I sound pretty pathetic." She coughed out slowly. I smiled at her.

"You don't have to thank me. They'll be plenty of times you'll be scowling me later and wishing I never came to the clan." I joked lightly. She laughed, still coughing, and Jayfire asked us to leave. Bravepaw stepped out, and fell over a kit.

" Umph, Toadkit! Move out of the way, and go back to the nursery!"

I guess this was Toadkit. He and his sister Forestkit hid under me, hiding from Bravepaw.

Bravepaw stood up, and stared at them under me. He gave them a stern look, and they started to leave, but before they did, I gave Toadkit a lick on the forehead and I nudged his sister forward, and they left right away, straight to the nursery. Since I already knew Halfstar's den, he left me to converse with everyone. I looked around, but some of them turned their backs to me. I sighed, but then laid down next to a rock near Jayfire's den. I didn't realize I fell asleep….

**Pain **

**There was a burning sensation in my throat. I turned around, and saw a pair of eyes, the same ones I saw earlier, shining at me. Deep, yellow orbs burned into my gaze. I felt blood trickling down my neck. I gasped, as the figure jumped at me. I saw a flash of brown, and then felt myself being crushed upon.**

**I knew I was dying. **

**Pain stabbed at my head, I could hear snapping, and my front leg went numb. I saw one more flash, of white and brown this time, and the pain soothed. I heard the wind whisper, as I fell unconscious.**

"**The wind is Howling for blood, and the Stripes of the Dark will make their mark, as Brave Is no more and Silence is heard by all."**

**I was chilled to the bone, but all I could think of, was the wind screaming in the air.**

_**Half, Half, Half.**_

**OOOOHHHhhhh…?? Any Ideas? Do you know whats going to happen? **

**SNEAK PEAK!**

**HowlingWIND is evil, and he is going to RULE THUNDERCLAN!!**

**Review and you get a Bravepaw plushie! **

**I know he's just a minor character, but he has a little crush on Sablepaw.. awww, how cute!**

**It won't last long….**

**Lol. **

** Silent Venom **


	4. Chapter 3

In Halfstar's Shadow

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 3**

**And, so you guys know, this isn't going to be exactly like warriors… If you've ever read T-Roxie-I's stories, their going to be like that. **

**( I really like her stories. )**

Sablepaw opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily. Last nights dream was very frightening, and she looked around wildly.

"You make too much noise Sablepaw."

She looked to the right and saw Bravepaw lying on his back, almost glaring at her. She sighed, and then stepped out of the apprentices den. The sun was coming up, and she saw Twilightmoon organizing a dawn patrol. I walked over and sat down.

"Mistwish, Rainheart, Tundralight, and…."

"I'll go. That is, if I may." I called out to her.

"Outsiders aren't all-" she narrowed her eyes at me, but was cut off.

"Sablepaw is a part of our clan now. You will treat her with respect, as you would to any of our clanborn apprentices. She will go with you."

Halfstar had walked up, and given Twilightmoon a stern look. I kind of looked down, but then thanked Halfstar, as he walked away. I followed Rainheart out. She had been kind to me, but I don't think the others like me much.

"Were going to the Thunderclan border. Halfstar said that they were marking every single blade of grass in that area." Mistwish said.

I nodded my head, and sniffed the air when we got to the border.

They had been marking it. I sniffed again. I took another step , still sniffing, and felt something jump at me, I immediately flipped over, sending them onto the ground, but they still gripped at my neck. I tried to look back, but all I saw was a brown and black flash, and I felt the pain stab further. I used my strength to get up, and then I flipped over onto a tree, smacking whoever was on me into the tree. I heard a snap, and they let go. I turned towards my attacker, and recognized him as a former clanmate.

Coaleye.

I snarled at him, and he opened his eyes wide. I saw Briarpaw and Pepperleaf run over to him. My fur was bristling, but I tried to control my temper. I didn't want to hurt my mother. Rainheart and Tundralight ran over, with Mistwish following. Tundralight snorted.

"That figures. The little Thunderclan apprentice was protecting her friends." He said, sneering at me.

I snarled, and then tensed my muscles, wanting to leap at him. I turned to face the Thunderclan patrol, and I snarled once more.

"No fool, she attacked us, on her own territory!" Briarpaw hissed at him.

"What? He attacked me, on **our** territory." I snarled at her. Rainheart came and stood next to me. My mother stared blankly at me. I probably would have grown since she last saw me.. or last cared.

"This is Shadowclan territory fools, why did you cross the border?" Mistwish hissed at them.

"Can't you smell the scent? This was your territory. It's ours now mouse-dung!" Coaleye was very weak, but he was able to stand on his paws, and hiss that at her. I tensed once more, getting ready to fight. Rainheart tried to soothe me.

"You passed the markers. This is Shadowclan territory, not, some Thunder-kitty's territory. Mouse-tails to that! You can leave our territory now." Tundralight hissed at them. Briarpaw marked the scent trail where she was, and then scraped mud at us. Some landed on Tundralight. He lept for her, and landed on her shoulders, bringing her down to the ground. He bit on her ear, trying to rip it off. Mistwish joined in too, and jumped on my mother. She bit Pepperleaf's tail, but mother claws her good.

I jumped on Coaleye, and pushed him to the ground with ease. I wasn't going to kill him, certainly not. Just give him something to remember me by. I noticed that Briarpaw ran away, with only one ear… Pepperleaf got away almost unscathed, but her tail tip was missing. I bit back a rude retort to Mistwish, and pushed off of Coaleye. He could barely get up, but crossed the right border. I walked over to the border, and waited for Tundralight and Rainheart to fix it. Mistwish licked her cuts, and then turned to me.

"That was brave of you." She said quietly. I still think she hates me.

Tundralight finished, and we turned to go back, I thought that was enough for the morning. Yup.

--

I walked into camp with our patrol, and I watched Tundralight go over to Halfstar and start talking to him. I overheard a little, about "mouse-dungs", and "full-of-themselves kitties." I kind of agreed. Bravepaw bounded over to me and started licking one of my wounds.

"You don't need to do that Bravepaw. I can take care of myself.." I told him gently. He flushed red with embarrassment, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Halfstar was watching us, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Sorry. It was really dirty, and I didn't think you could get it. Bye, I'm going to go training with Twilightmoon." He said very quickly and then turned and ran out of camp. I walked over to Poppyscar and she looked at the deep gash on my neck, and she gasped. I mean, I could feel the blood trickling down, but she said it was like a waterfall.

Then I passed out.

--

I woke up about… a day later, and Halfstar was leaning over me, talking to Poppyscar and Jayfire in a hushed voice. I blinked a few times, and then I heard voices.

"Jayfire, she's awake."

"Good, give her this."

"Alright."

"What about her wounds?"

"Well, they should heal soon."

"What do you mean, should? My apprentice had better stay strong. I won't let her die." Then Halfstar walked away. I felt someone putting something where my cuts were, and then it stung. I clenched my teeth together, but it didn't help. I felt someone licking me then, trying to comfort me. I opened my eyes completely, and saw Poppyscar leaning over me. She looked a little worried for some reason, but I felt okay.

Today was the gathering.

It was about a quarter moon since I came to Shadowclan, and We were getting ready to leave. I got to go, but Bravepaw couldn't, because he clawed his mentor when she told him to clean out the elders den. Halfstar had been training me more often, and he was a very good fighter. I can tell why his father chose him for deputy position, but not so soon before he died.

"Sablepaw! Come on!"

I turned to see Halfstar calling for me, and I bounced over. Today was my gathering, the first one as a loyal Shadowclan apprentice. I was looking forward to it.

As I walked through the marshes, and nearby the thunderpath, I felt hot under the gaze of someone. I wasn't sure who, but I could surely feel it.

When we got to the gathering, the leaders had jumped up onto the stands, except for Thunderclan. Thunderclan was hustled into one group speaking quietly together. Probably me.

Halfstar jumped down, and sat next to me, laying his tail on my shoulder. I looked to him, and saw him staring at me.

"Whatever they say, you are always welcome in Shadowclan, whether you leave, or stay."

"Did you overhear them?" I asked. He got some kind of look on his face and then nodded.

"Oh, uh, yes. Yes I did. I must go. They are starting the gathering." He said. He jumped onto the rock, leaving me alone. I looked at Bravepaw, and he was once again, narrowing his eyes at Halfstar. I snorted, and then turned as they started the gathering.

"Silence! Riverclan will begin." Bluestar shouted. Her beautiful pelt shined when the moonlight shined on her.

"Riverclan has a new medicine cat apprentice, Daypaw is here with us now." Most of the clans eyes went to a pretty cream colored tabby she-cat who smiled back and nodded her head nervously.

"We have had a queen who gave birth, and two other apprentices were made, but they did not come. Halfstar." She said, waiting for him.

"Our beloved leader Flamestar has died, and I, his deputy and son, have become leader. We have a wonderful new apprentice, Sablepaw, and it is to our wonder why Thunderclan threw her out, and why they have invaded our territory, attacking her and a border patrol, on our land. But, why don't we ask the wonderful Burningstar, hmmm..?"

I cringed at the way he made it sound. When he said I was now a part of Shadowclan, most of them gasped and turned towards Shadowclan, searching through the pelts that were new clan, for me. I waited, because I would like to know why my former clanmate attacked me and left me with a large gash in the back of my neck.

"WOW! Look at that huge slash on her neck!" I heard someone yowl, louder than the others. I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at Burningstar.

Burningstar looked completely puzzled.

"What are you talking about? I did not send my clan to attack you, or to move the borders. And I would never throw an apprentice out, let alone… that." He said quietly. He looked in disgust towards me, and Halfstar snarled at him.

"If you think she is not worth being in your kittypet clan, we are glad to have her. She has already sent one of your warriors screaming home. My warriors said he could barely move after she was finished with him!" He hissed.

"Yes, to the point of where he is still in our medicine cat den. And you sent my last daughter back with only one ear, and my mate back with half of her tail missing!" I heard Howlingwind yowl out. I was very angry with my father. I was glad my clanmates did that. But not to Pepperleaf. She was someone I cared about.

"That's very interesting, but Shadowclan was not finished, thank you very much." Halfstar smiled deviously at the Thunderclan deputy and I laughed under my breath. Howlingwind glared at him and looked away.

"One of our queens, Quietheart, has given birth to four healthy kits, Hollowkit, Flightkit, Wingkit, and Pantherkit. We have a new apprentice, Lionpaw, and of course Sablepaw, and the new deputy is Twilightmoon. Shadowclan is thriving, and Thunderclan will not be one to say that our clan has been injured. Burningstar?" he said politely. Burningstar didn't sound too good.

"W-well. We have t-three new a-ap-pprentices. Owlpaw, Twilightpaw, and.. e-er.. Foxpaw.. A-and… Three new k-kits.. Sunkit, Brightk-kit, and a young fellow n-named Silence. .. I-I t-th-think he was a loner.. And I have announced my new deputy, Howlingwind, and he has a kit named…. Shiningkit… or w-was it Briarkit? No, Briarleaf.. That's his kit's name…" Er…

"Burningstar, you announced the same news almost eight moons ago. It's now Owlfeather, Foxfur, and Twilightleaf, and Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Silence, and Briarpaw, and Sablepaw.. And I've been your deputy before then. And my kits are apprentices." Howlingwind said politely. He had a very malicious smile on his face, and he was staring at Burningstar.

"Oh… That's right. I guess this gathering is over. Goodnight Flamestar, Bluestar, Nightstar, Sapphirestar.."

"Ugh… Goodnight old one." Bluestar said to him. She licked him on the head and jumped down. Sapphirestar opened her mouth in protest. Halfstar laid his tail on his shoulder and said something to her before jumping off.

"But.. I didn't get t-to.." she said quietly. No one listened. Her cats were confused but they all left.

--

We made our way back to camp, and sat down, telling the others what happened. I was sharing tongues with Bravepaw, and then Halfstar came over and dropped a blackbird at my feet.

"Wake up early Sablepaw, we'll be training all day long." He said. I nodded wearily and took a bite out of the small bird. I passed it to Bravepaw and he shook his head. I shrugged and continued eating, when I heard a rustle near camp. A she-cat with Thunderclan smell ran in, and I recognized her as Brownleaf, one of the elder warriors. She stumbled In, bleeding, and shouted.

"Howlingwind is leader! Burningstar was ki-" She fell over with a wail, and stopped breathing.

**Oooohh…? What could it be? Dark pasts are unraveled!**

**REVIEW PEOPLES! I haven't gotten any suggestions about the story, so tell me how to make it better!**

**Silent Venom**


	5. Chapter 4

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 3**

Sablepaw looked upward into the sky. Halfstar had brought Brownleaf to the Thunderclan border, and left her for Thunderclan to find. She was to guess Howlingstar was leader now.. Her father. A leader. It made Sablepaw shudder. The light had slowly shown through the brambles tightly intwined. She saw a head pop in.

"Sablepaw! Time to train."

Sablepaw rolled over, and looked at the entrance where Halfstar was waiting patiently for her. She nodded, and then heaved herself up. She walked out of the den, as rain pounded against her pelt, and followed Halfstar across the clearing out of camp, and through the forest.

She could not hear the birds singing, only the beating of the thunder echoing off of the clouds. She let her paws sink into the mud. Lightning flashed closer, and the thunder rumbled quickly after that.

Halfstar and her had reached the training hollow, and he turned to her in the mud.

"Try to attack me, Anyway Sablepaw." He said gently. Sablepaw nodded, and looked towards a tree on her left. She looked at a tree behind Halfstar, and then sped towards the first tree. Halfstar jumped back, and Sablepaw pushed off of the first tree, heading straight for the other tree, which Halfstar was now at. Sablepaw crashed into Halfstar, and she felt him putting his weight on her. She was back-first in the mud, while Halfstar gently held her down, and stared into her face.

"Think quickly Sablepaw. Try once more."

Sablepaw got to her feet, and watched Halfstar intently from the other side. She took a step forward, and there was a large CRACK and a large flash of light. Sablepaw glanced around and saw bunches of flames, crackling and shooting up in the air as she breathed heavily. Sablepaw closed her eyes and expected pain. She heard a swaying sound, and she was knocked off her feet, rolling into the mud. Sablepaw became unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sablepaw opened her eyes. She felt warm. She could hear the rain pounding down, and tasted the air slightly, smelling stone. She moved slightly, and felt fur near her. She opened her eyes to see Halfstar peering at her.

"Are you alright, Sablepaw?" he asked her.

"I-I think so…." She said quietly. She glanced around, and saw that she was in a den. She saw Bravepaw peeking in through the lichen covering the opening, and guessed she was in camp, Medicine cat den to be exact. She groaned painfully as she tried to move her paw, but Jayfire popped up next to her as Poppyscar pushed Halfstar away and nodded to him, and he turned and left.

"Your paw was badly hurt. Nothing is broken, but it will take time to heal." He said, and for the first time Sablepaw looked at her paw, and saw that it was coated in cobwebs and marigold, plus some Burdock leaves, but through all the poultices, she could still see blood. Jayfire beckoned Poppyscar over and then nodded towards me.  
"Besides her paw, what else can you tell that's wrong?" she asked her. Sablepaw stiffened. Would she be okay?

Poppyscar sniffed Sablepaw, and then raced off and returned with what I recognized as borage leaves.

"She has a fever." She said plainly, and then put them down.

"Eat them, and you'll feel better." She said. Sablepaw gulped them down, and then made a face at the pungent taste. She tried standing up, but Jayfire rested his tail on Sablepaw's shoulder, and she sat down, not wanting to be scolded.

"Can I at least go to the apprentice's den?"

"No, not until your paw is better." Jayfire explained, as Fangpaw peeked through the lichen with a thrush in his mouth. He walked over and set it down in front of me, as Starpaw followed him with a rabbit and put it down for Jayfire and Poppyscar.  
"Thanks Fangpaw." Sablepaw said, giving him a kind smile and then dipping her head to her clanmate.

"Of course. Are you alright?" he asked her, as she pulled feathers out of the soggy bird.

"I'm okay… What happened?" she asked.

"A tree was struck by lightning. It almost fell on you, but Halfstar pushed you out of the way. It started a small fire, the rain put it out though. You're alright." Starpaw said, looking over her shoulder. Sablepaw felt a little scared, but was now calmed. She sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sablepaw had sat in the medicine cat den for the rest of the night, and throughout the morning, but wasn't too happy when Halfstar peeked in and called her out to hunt so early. She could stand up perfectly, but going hunting? Wasn't that beyond her capapbility right now? Wasn't that harsh? No. Not to Halfstar apparently. She padded out into the forest after flicking her tail towards Lionpaw, letting the fallen leaves crunch beneath her paws. Her breath like smoke in the frosty leaf-bare air.

_It's so cold.. No wonder cats in Thunderclan say the cold winds of the north affect Shadowclan's hearts. But Thunderclan is over. I don't need them._

She was alarmed by the squaking of a nearby blackbird, and saw it take off. She heard the pawsteps of a cat, and stopped, swiveling her ears and holding her breath.

"We shouldn't be here…."

"Fine, coward. You leave, I'm going to see Tall-"

"We're leaving now."

She heard the snarling of the cat's, and caught the menacing tone. She started to creep towards the cats, catching a whiff of Thunderclan, but the cats had gone, leaving nothing but scared prey and a terrible stench, flooding Sablepaw with memories.

She remembered when she had first become an apprentice, being given Breezewhisker as a mentor. She felt pride rise up in her chest, then having it pour out of her like that, after her sister was assigned Burningstar. She remembered the disappointment of Breezewhisker never training her, and having a few practice's with Briarpaw, her beating Sablepaw every time.

She remembered the scorn faces of Stillpaw and Icepelt, her siblings, turning against her when she missed prey. She remembered how Burningstar would always narrow his eyes at her, piercing, amber eyes.

She remembered Thunderclan.

And she wanted to runaway from it.

She hated Thunderclan, but couldn't do anything about it. She could imagine her legs, ripping through the territory, grasping grass and twigs in her claws, brushing past underbrush.

She stopped, and realized the pace of her heart had become quite fast, then looked around.

_I'm okay here in Shadowclan, right? I'm safe here…_

Right?


	6. Chapter 5

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 5**

As the wind overhead whistled, a light snow began to fall. Feather-like flakes fell from the sky onto Sablepaw's muzzle, soon being melted by her hot breath. Her paws crunched the snow under her, as she walked in line behind Halfstar. They were returning from hunting, and Sablepaw had a blackbird in her mouth, as Halfstar carried a plump vole. Sablepaw had buried a small squirrel nearby, and she would collect it after she returned to camp. As the familiar rocks came into sight, a yowl broke into the night. Sablepaw looked at Halfstar as he nodded, and she raced ahead into the tunnel. She stopped as she saw a familiar black pelt curled around a skinny white one. The camp stunk like Thunderclan, and I recognized the pelt as Whiteflame. Bravepaw was mourning the elderly tom with his sister and some other clan members when Halfstar and her walked in. She dropped her fresh-kill on the pile and walked over to her clanmate, then buried her muzzle in his fur. She sat beside Silentpaw, as Halfstar silently went to talk to Jayfire, and Sablepaw wondered why he didn't go to Twilightmoon. He hopped onto the tallrock and began to talk.

"Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" he called. Since everyone was already out, they just turned their heads toward him.

"I have been informed that a Thunderclan apprentice killed Whiteflame today while he was taking a walk near the stream. I believe that Thunderclan is becoming more dangerous everyday. I want Lionpaw, Templar, and Wildfire to take a border patrol, and Thrushwing to organize a hunting patrol. That is all. Let us mourn for Whiteflame." He said, before hopping off, and padding into his den without a word. Twilightmoon cowered in a corner as she watched Halfstar intently. Sablepaw sighed as she got up to retrieve the squirrel, and grunted as a lump of snow fell on her face as a bird took off in the tree above. She shook it off, and then padded out of the camp, following the scent of her catch. She quickly retrieved it and was setting back to camp when she heard a growl. She stopped, and swiveled her ears around. She scented the air. Thunderclan and fresh. She turned to where some leaves shook and dropped her squirrel immediately as a ball of brown fur coming directly at her. Claws pierced Sablepaw's shoulders as the attacker tried to hold Sablepaw down, but she flipped over, digging her claws in the Thunderclan cat's Scruff, turning the cat over. Sablepaw held it down, and stared into the green eyes of her sister, Briarpaw.

"Y-you?" she stuttered.

"Of course it's me! Prepare to die, you low-life rogue!" Briarpaw spat at Sablepaw as she flung herself upward into Sablepaw's face, sending Sablepaw flying backwards. Briarpaw dug her claws into Sablepaw's brown fur as she bit down on her sister's neck, splattering blood on her teeth. Sablepaw flipped over quickly, squishing Briarpaw under her. Sablepaw had become stronger since she came to Shadowclan, getting more food and more training gave her a strong build. She rolled over quickly, snagging her claw's in Briarpaw's fur, and pushed down, holding her on her back. Sablepaw bit down on Briarpaw's paw, crunching down harder as she heard Briarpaw yowl, and a sickening crunch. Briarpaw yowled louder as she turned over after Sablepaw got off, and tried to limp away. Sablepaw chased Briarpaw, and nipped at her sister's tail, sending the tabby running faster. Sablepaw snorted, and called out before Briarpaw was out of site.

"Tell dad I send my condolences!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sablepaw returned to camp after her fight with her Thunderclan kin and licked her scratches clean as Poppyscar looked over her.

"I'm getting really worried, Sablepaw. Toadkit has Whitecough, and Jayfire's been coughing lately. I think we're gonna have a bad case of it this year. I just hope it doesn't turn to Greencough.." she said worriedly.

"It'll be fine, Poppyscar. You're a great medicine cat, everything will be fine." Sablepaw tried comforting the older cat. Poppyscar sighed, and then nodded.

"Your right," she changed the subject "your cuts will be healed in a little while, but come back if they start getting warm or it hurts."

"Okay." Sablepaw said, before getting up and padding over to where Fangpaw and his mentor Smokefur were arguing with Lionpaw.

"-Your not going to have your assessment first, let alone pass it!" Lionpaw scowled Fangpaw.

"You wouldn't be able to bite a warrior if he stood there dead! I'm better at fighting!" He taunted back.

"Stop this nonsense! Neither of you will pass your assessment."

Both apprentices turned to Smokefur as he burst out in laughter.

"I'm just kidding!" he said as the younger cats glared at him.

"Hi Sablepaw!" Bravepaw greeted her as he listened to the argument.

"Hi." She said, before settling down beside him and Starpaw, also listening in.

"Who do you think will pass their assessment?" Fangpaw asked her.

"Er."

"Sablepaw!" she heard Twilightmoon nervously call from outside.

"Er, I've got to go." She says, getting to her paws and walking outside to the deputy.

"You'll join me on a border patrol. Remark the outer borders.." she said partially to herself.

Sablepaw nodded, and then flicked her tail for Bravepaw to come with. He got up and padded over drowsily. Twilightmoon called Rainheart and they set up, through the large gray rocks near the camp entrance.

The snow was now falling at a heavy place as they walked through the tall pines of Shadowclan territory, flakes hitting their pelts. Sablepaw shook her head as snow fell into her ear, and as she scented squirrel, she realized from the growling conscience in her stomach, she was very hungry. She dropped down in a crouch, bustling her haunches down, and started crawling towards the scent of the furry creature, brushing past a few pine trees, to spot the squirrel scuffling with another squirrel. She breathed in, taking their scent with her. She was upwind, they couldn't smell her. She let her weight fall to her haunches, and then pounced, and with amazing speed, bit down into one of them, while her claw kept the other one down.

As she stood up, she stretched her legs out, small muscles rippling under her brown pelt. She had to admit, the snow was really pretty. It was like it was dancing. Wait..

Sablepaw stared into the distance, and she thought she could see a pair of gleaming yellow eyes. She shook the thought off, as there was nothing there now, and no scent could be found through the snow as it was blowing in different directions. She remembered her fight with Briarpaw, and felt a slight pang of pity. Why did her sister insist on being better than herself. She could be strong! Her family should just realize that.

"Hey there." She turned around, surprised, and then let her hackles fall as she noticed Bravepaw.

"Hi," she mewed "I wish you didn't sneak up on me like that!"

"Gee…. Sorry." He retorted back, looking away from her.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little edgy." She said quietly.

"It's alright, Sablepaw. Come on, Twilightmoon is too far ahead." He said, jumping ahead. Sablepaw felt bad for what she had said, and sighed deeply. She followed Bravepaw and watched as Twilightmoon stopped.

"What can you smell, Sablepaw?" she mewed, nervous as she always is.

Sablepaw scented the air, and could smell something not quite kittypet, but not quite rogue. She saw a movement in the bushes a little bit away.

"Another cat. It's not part clan." Sablepaw nodded towards the rustle and Twilightmoon nodded. She heard a gasp behind the bush.

"Go check it out, Sablepaw." Rainheart mewed. She saw another rustle.

Sablepaw swiftly ran over to the bush with Bravepaw behind her, and jumped through them, landing in a small clearing. She saw a black tom and jumped on him immediately, because the other cat had two kittens at her feet, but as she bit down on the tom's ear, she recognized the tom.

"Ow! Geroff me!" he shouted. Sablepaw stepped back and looked at the cat, confused.

"Jay?" she realized the old loner that she and Talonpaw met when they left Thunderclan.

"Ow…Oh, your that apprentice…I think it was..Sadieclaw, or….Sandyfoot?" he mewed

"It's Sablepaw."

"Erm..I knew that."

Bravepaw could tell that the she-cat was scared.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you, but this is Shadowclan land. You'll have to leave." He mewed.

"Oh, well, we were just coming there, weren't we, Lark?" Jay mewed. Sablepaw was confused, because when she left, the tom had told her he hated Shadowclan, because supposedly, his friend died when he entered the territory.

"Why are these kitty-pets on our territory, Bravepaw? They must leave."

Twilightmoon stepped into the clearing, claws unsheathed, but as Rainheart followed, the older she-cat dropped her tail on the deputy's shoulder.

"They obviously mean no harm, Twilightmoon." She mewed.

"We wanted to join. It's too dangerous out here when it's just Jay protecting us, and when he told us how great Clan life is, I realized I would like my kits to live in that kind of family." Lark mewed. Twilightmoon narrowed her eyes at the cats, and then nodded. She warily turned, heading through bush. Rainheart waited in the back. As Sablepaw licked her fur down, which had stood on end, she followed Twilightmoon and Lark, with her two kittens. One of them looked at her, and smiled.

But Sablepaw wasn't looking at the kit's smile. Her eyes were enough to scare the daylights out of any cat. They were a deep amber, but light…almost a yellow, orange….

They were Howlingwind's eyes.

**O.O**

**:D**

**So……if you review you can have a….Jay plushie! YAY! ( Right? Right??? ) **

**~ Silent Venom ~**


	7. Chapter 6

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 6**

As the dark clouds in the sky grew angrier, a light snow began falling. Sablepaw had not taken prey that night, and sat, watching Jayfire treat Toadkit, as the poor little kit coughed terribly. His eyes were closed, and she could see a little snot near his nose. She lifted her head to the sky, and saw a single star in the sky, shining bright, looking strong, and brave. She wondered if Starclan were watching her right now, but instead of a star, seeing a bug…a leaf…a puddle of water? A single snowflake….? Who knew.. She turned her head to Halfstar's den as he emerged, muscles rippling underneath his pelt. He leaped up onto the HighRock with amazing force.

"Let all clan cats gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

She sighed, and heaved herself upward, wincing in pain as a cut on her flank from the other day started hurting. She clenched her teeth, and let her muscles go loose, helping a little, and as she padded over, beneath the large overhang, it stopped hurting. She gave her attention to Halfstar.

"Two loners and their kits have spoken to me today, and would like to join our clan." Yowls of protest were heard throughout the clan, but by the look on Halfstar's face, they hushed up. "I know. We have been accepting too many cats, but Thunderclan is growing stronger every dawn, and every sundown, and we must match them pace by pace. Jay, Lark, please step up." Halfstar took a deep breath as the two cats took a few footsteps forward.

"Do you promise to learn the ways of the warrior code, and to protect, and defend your new clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do." They mewed together. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names.. Jay, from now on, you shall be known as Jaywhisker. Lark, you shall be known as Larksong. You will both be trained by our warriors, and take place in training sessions, but I name you warriors of Shadowclan. Your kits will be now known as Shadowclan kits, but I do need to know their names…."

"Oh… Um, the tom's name is Cedar, and the she-cats name is Socks." Lark mewed carefully.

"What is a…sock? Um..nevermind….er… They shall now be known as Cedarkit, and Emberkit." Halfstar mewed, looking quite confused, but dipping his head to both the kits standing near their parents. "Lark, you and the kits will go the nursery and stay there, until they are 6 moons old. The other queens will explain the clan life to Jay and Lark. Thank you." He nodded once more, and then jumped off the rock, and walked over to Sablepaw as she stood up. "We're going to go train with Fangpaw. Come on." Sablepaw nodded, and then followed him out of camp.

Sablepaw's throat got a little caught up as she saw Fangpaw. She hadn't seen much of the apprentice, but watching him climb the Old Oak Tree was intimidating. Halfstar had already sat down by the time Sablepaw had arrived, and she padded over and took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing? Can you fight sitting down? Get up!" he mewed harshly. Sablepaw jumped up, surprised at her mentor's snappiness. He sighed a little, then nodded towards where Fangpaw was waiting. Rainheart was sitting on the side and started giving orders.

"Alright. Keep your claws unsheathed. This isn't a real fight. We will demonstrate a move." She mewed, and Halfstar got up.

"When your opponent is ready to attack you, place your hind legs firmly in the ground. Lot 's of times your opponent will jump at you, so when they do, you rear up and bring them down like this."

Halfstar positioned himself like he spoke, and Rainheart leaped at him, but kind of slowly. Halfstar stood up on his hind legs and right before Rainheart was about to crash into him he brought himself down on her, squishing her under her weight. He jumped off quickly, and as Rainheart stood up, Sablepaw realized she basically towered over Halfstar. Fangpaw nodded, and Sablepaw turned to face him quickly. She planted her paws in the ground and waited for Fangpaw.

Fangpaw bunched up his haunches, and leaped, coming straight for her. She held her breath as he came closer, everything going in slow motion like it is when stuff like this happens. She remembered what to do and got ready to come down on him, but Fangpaw crashed into her, and she just fell face first on top of him. She stumbled embarrassed and stood up, ears slightly down. Halfstar rolled his eyes as Rainheart praised Fangpaw. "Sorry." She mewed shamefully. Her hung head low as she braced herself for a second time, and took a deep breath as Fangpaw jumped. She pulled herself down, crashing into Fangpaw. Pride swelled up in Sablepaw's chest as Fangpaw struggled to get out of her grasp beneath her. She jumped off and waited for praise from her mentor. Halfstar didn't do much. "Good job." He mewed, and nodded. Sablepaw sighed. Yeah, real good job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sablepaw returned late in the night from her training session and lay in the apprentice's den, snug in her nest. She could hear the faint rise and fall of the other's pelts as they breathed heavily in their sleep. Silentpaw was…silent. Fangpaw rolled over, and Lionpaw was murmuring words in his sleep.

"No……..Why, never…take..Shadow. No…never….give up…Shadow." Sablepaw sighed, and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. But she was worried.

She always saw the eyes of her family lurking around the territory, but there's always nothing there. She was worried the prophecy would come true…That the Wind would howl. She hadn't thought of much yet, but she knew it concerned her family. And that terrible…awful dream she had the other moon was terrifying.. She was terrified. Who wouldn't be. But…There were so many things that hadn't been explained. Things that needed to be. She needed help.

Sablepaw felt a nudge in the side of her flank and woke with a start, turning to Bravepaw as he looked at her.

"Wake up." He mewed, looking around carefully. Sablepaw opened her eyes wider now, but was confused.

"It's not morning! Go awa-" Bravepaw put his tail over her mouth in the middle of her talking, and ssshhhed her. "Follow me."

Bravepaw got up without a word and stepped over Starpaw, out of the apprentices den. She stood up also and reluctantly followed him out, turning the corner as she saw his tail flick to the side. They brushed through an old dirtplace passageway all the kits know about, and slipped out of camp, taking a last look at Tundralight who was guarding the main entrance.

"What is this about, Bravepaw?" Sablepaw asked him, giving him a stern look. "I was out taking a stroll when some loner asked me if I knew you. He wants to see you." He mewed, kind of scornfully. Sablepaw's heart soared when she saw her old friend Talonpaw's familiar pelt underneath a nearby bush as she came near. The loner bounded out of the underbrush and over to them. He stopped, but Sablepaw came forward and licked her friend on the ear. "It's so great to see you, Talonpaw!"

"….Breaking." he mewed, looking away.

"I don't care. What are you doing here?" she asked. Bravepaw mumbled something, then sat down next to Sablepaw, weary of the odd cat.

"I saw something.. Howlingwind. He was making these little kittens apprentices. They were no older than four moons! And there were these tiny little warriors! They already had their names. But they were so sick. They looked so bad." Breaking finished, lowering his head slightly.

"I saw Briarpaw. She received her name. Briarleaf. Same as your other sibling Stillpaw, now Stillfeather." He mewed.

"I could care less about those pieces of fox-dung!" Sablepaw hissed, baring her teeth at the thought of her family.

Bravepaw stepped forward and tried to assure Sablepaw it was fine. "Don't worry about them. If that's all you need…"

"Oh, but your always welcome in Shadowclan!" She mewed, her mood changed dramatically.

"I would rather not, Sablepaw. I would rather not. I just want to be alone." Her old friend had replied in a tone that no one would want to deal with. She was surprised by his words, stung even, and looked at Bravepaw. "Can you leave us for a minute?" she mewed. He sighed, narrowing his eyes at Breaking but nodded, and padded away, sniffing out a squirrel.

"What's wrong with you?! You're not acting like yourself anymore!" she mewed, staring at her friend as if he was going crazy, her eyes full of concern, angst, and sadness.

"I've just been really lonely. And I don't need your help! I've told what you need to know, now I'm leaving!" "Fine!" she retorted, watching as he stood up, and turned away.

"See ya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several days after Sablepaw's rude awakening and her dispute with Talonpaw, she continued with her duties, and set about now collecting moss for the elder's den, after getting into a fight with Lionpaw. She unsheathed her paws and scraped the green moss off of a stone, and grumbled under her breath. She didn't know why her once-best-friend had acted that way towards her. She was just being nice! Why did he have to treat her that way.

"Hey…"

Sablepaw spun around to face Bravepaw as he cheekily looked at her. "Oh, it's just you."

"Sorry if I scared you." He meowed.

"You always do that though! If you think about it, all you ever do is scare the living daylights out of me!" Sablepaw meowed tartly. Bravepaw looked hurt and then backed away.

"Sorry I bothered you." He meowed, turning to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Bravepaw. Please, don't go."

Sablepaw sat down, and sighed, the warm sun shining on her back. Bravepaw came and sat in front of her, staring, concerned, into her eyes. "What's wrong, Sable?" he meowed.

"There's nothing wrong… well…. I didn't know Talonpaw would act so rudely towards me.." she sighed. "I thought that he would act like he normally did, like he did when we were kits in Thunderclan. Like when I told him I should leave, escape all of the sneers, the snickers about me. He said that he would come with me. But he didn't. He broke his promise, he owes me! But he didn't have any problems in Thunderclan. Everyone loved him….I ruined his life."

Bravepaw tensed greatly as she was speaking about Talonpaw, but he protested. "No you didn'-"

"So when I try to do something nice, he acts like this? Like some…some… some rogue!? Some tyrant?! I don't deserve this, I tried making it up to him.. And he…he just, acts like…like this?!? How dare he! I…I…" Sablepaw continued her rant, but broke out in sobs in the middle of it. Bravepaw moved closer and wrapped his tail around her neck, and began licking her ear, trying to comfort his friend.

"Sablepaw…."

The brown she-cat closed her eyes and sighed, still crying. She then stopped abruptly, and stared up at him. "………………..Thanks…"

Sablepaw then stood up, and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Bravepaw called after her. She stopped, and stood there, for a really long time. Birds stopped singing, and only the gurgling of a creek could be heard. The moon was a large, golden circle resting on a dark ridge of hills. The approaching night had overcome the dusty light of dusk, smothering it with black clouds.

"Sable-" Bravepaw cut off, his voice trailing. He took a step forward, towards Sablepaw, but she just took a step back.

"I'm going to go think." She meowed blankly. Bravepaw looked very crestfallen, his eyes showed sadness and misery in them, and Sablepaw was aware of that, but she took a deep breath, and started padding away, her silhouette disappearing in the bushes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sablepaw had returned to camp after walking around Shadowclan territory for a long time, trying to pick up scents. She let herself fall asleep in the apprentice's den, her pelt moving up and down as she breathed.

The wind raged. Sablepaw tossed and turned, leaves hitting the den roof.

_************************** Sable's Mind *****************************_

**Pain **

**There was a burning sensation in my throat. I turned around, and saw a pair of eyes, the same ones I saw earlier, shining at me. Deep, yellow orbs burned into my gaze. I felt blood trickling down my neck. I gasped, as the figure jumped at me. I saw a flash of brown, and then felt myself being crushed upon.**

**I knew I was dying. **

**Pain stabbed at my head, I could hear snapping, and my front leg went numb. I saw one more flash, of white and brown this time, and the pain soothed. I heard the wind whisper, as I fell unconscious.**

"**The wind is Howling for blood, and the Stripes of the Dark will make their mark, as Brave Is no more and Silence is heard by all."**

**I was chilled to the bone, but all I could think of, was the wind screaming in the air.**

_**Half, Half, Half.**_

_**Yay! 6**__**th**__** chapter is finished! Please review…. Or there may be consequences!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 6**

Sablepaw woke with a start. She had the same dream again! The same, terrifying, horrible dream once again! Her heart was beating as fast as the water rushing around her. She lay in her nest, soaked to the bone when she wondered why she was so cold. She jumped to her feet, shaking water out of her fur. "What's going on?" she yelled, waking the others up. She was knee-deep in water, and since the dens go higher as they get farther, she was the only one wet. She looked across camp, and saw the whole place covered in water. She noticed Starpaw groggily waking up as the water just met her tail, and then stood up, shaking her head. "Oh my….Get up everyone!" she yowled, surprised as Sablepaw was. The other apprentices had woken up after Starpaw nudged them hurriedly as Sablepaw ran into the nursery, to wake up the queens.

She met Fallentree as she stumbled in, tripping over her. The queen stood up and gave Sablepaw a stern gaze and began ranting, but then realized the water and woke up Toadkit and Forestkit. "Wake up, Quietheart!" the older queen mewed to her den companion. The others had woken up, and there was noise all around the den. Sablepaw jumped outside and saw Halfstar race past, splashing water everywhere. "Everyone must get to higher ground! Head for the Pipe!" he yowled, lightning striking nearby, outlining his figure.

Most of the clan had evacuated, and Sablepaw was just about to leave herself, when she heard the meow of a kit. She looked over her shoulder to see Forestkit on top of the Nursery, her fur caught in the brambles. She raced back, against the force of the rushing water and jumped onto a rock near the den, calling out to the kit. "What were you doing?!" the kit's meows were muffled from sobs. "I was trying to help everyone! I wanted to be like Halfstar!" she meowed. Halfstar had jumped up high on the tree before giving his announcement. Sablepaw sighed as she climbed her way to the top of the nursery, being careful not to put all her weight on it. She unhooked the smaller tabby kit, and then swung her down to the rock, where she picked up Forestkit and started trudging back towards the entrance. She was pulled under the water by a large current, and swirled around under it, hitting her head on the ground. She pushed upwards with her feet. I can't let Forestkit die! She thought. Getting air, she kept kicking and pushing, finally getting to the entrance, and towards higher ground. She felt herself losing conciousness, and saw Halfstar's green eyes staring into hers as she went under, and everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sablepaw's head rested on a rock, and felt the lapping of tongues against her fur as she regained sight, and then heard voices.

"She's alright… Thank goodness!"

"Halfstar, can she train me when I'm an apprentice?"

"We'll see."

"Let me see her!"

Her eyes were fully open as she saw Bravepaw staring over her, his eyes full of concern. Halfstar snorted and looked angrily to the side, but then the black tom spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked around, confused, and then remembered what happened. "I guess so…"

"That's great." Halfstar meowed, nudging Bravepaw away.

"But I want to make sure she's oka-"

"She needs to rest. Go hunt or something." Halfstar gave Bravepaw a stern look, and then turned back to Sablepaw. "You saved Forestkit. I'm proud of you." He meowed. She saw something in his eyes, something warm, and kind. But there was something false. She let it slip, as she closed her eyes, but was then tickled as someone breathed in her ear.

"Now Forestkit, what do you say?" she saw Fallentree cuff her daughter.

"Thank you for saving me, Sablepaw." The kit looked down, and then up at her mother. The queen nodded, and Forestkit smiled, nuzzling into Sablepaw's fur. The apprentice licked her admirer's ear, appreciative that the kit had become fond of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days had past since the little flood, and patrols had found that the river that runs along the outside of camp had overflowed, and since it flowed from Riverclan territory, they believed that Riverclan must be completely flooded by water.

Halfstar had ordered a patrol, so Sablepaw, Tundralight, Mistypelt, and Lionpaw were doing a border patrol near the Riverclan border, remarking the scent markers.

"So Sablepaw, what can you tell is different?" Mistypelt asked, her silver pelt shining in the day light.

Sablepaw sniffed the air, and the borders, and looked around Riverclan Camp.

"They haven't marked their borders in a long time." She meowed, the scent of the watery cats fading away.

"Your right! Good job. But I do wonder why…" Tundralight meowed, trailing off.

Sablepaw already knew why. She could tell from the overflowing river that they were probably suffering from floods. But she knew if the other clans knew, they would take it as a chance to attack Riverclan, because they were weak, so she said nothing.

"I've got the robin!" Lionpaw meowed, muffled by the bird's feathers. Mistypelt dipped her head to the apprentice, and then started continuing down the line, marking the trees with her fellow clanmates. Sablepaw wasn't really paying attention though, her thoughts had wandered to Talonpaw, and where he was. Over the past few days, she had been searching for him in the night, just to talk to him, but even after crossing borders and looking all around the territories, she couldn't find any signs of him.

"Sablepaw!" Tundralight called, giving her a stern gaze. They were quite farther than her, and she realized she stopped walking.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Make sure next time you come the FIRST time I call you." He said, continuing towards camp.

After the flood, the camp had dried out once more, even though the river was still raging at the side of cap, and was capable of living in. Forestkit was a little edgy near the river now, but all was good.

Once they had come back, Sablepaw had been afraid to take a nap, but she was tired, and not long before she sat down in her nest and closed her eyes, Halfstar had come into the apprentice's den to train. "We're going hunting, Sablepaw. Get up!" he meowed. She mumbled something after he left and pulled herself out of the den warily, angry she had to do stuff.

"Alright, Halfstar." She meowed. She had met him near the entrance and padded out beside him, her claws treading on the still wet ground.

"What do you smell?" he asked. Sablepaw sniffed, and recognized the familiar scent of Rabbit. "I smell rabbit." She responded. "Go catch it." He said blankly.

She got to her haunches as she inched her way towards the white puffball. She put all her weight on her back paws, and jumped, landing it square on the shoulders. With a swift bite to the neck she killed it, and then padded with it in her mouth back towards Halfstar, brushing through the ferns. He stood there with a thrush in his mouth. "Nice catch." He meowed, noticing her plump rabbit. He looked off into the Riverclan territory, his fur rising slightly.

After a while, they had collected two birds, the rabbit and a squirrel, so Sablepaw brought into camp her rabbit, she was going to go get the cardinal she caught earlier. Stormfur burst through the entrance of camp, looking around wildly with Silentpaw at his tail.

"What's going on?" Halfstar said, his tail flicking impatiently.

"The kits have been taken. We don't know where they went. We scented Riverclan." He said, baring his teeth at the though of it.

"That's terrible!" Sablepaw meowed, her gaze full of concern.

"Would you like to go with them?" Halfstar rested his tail on his apprentice's shoulder, looking into her eyes. Once again she was surprised by his youth, and how he really was only a little older than her.

"Yeah!" she said, sniffing her buddy's scent. She started padding towards the Riverclan border. She waited, dew sticking to her nose as she went through the grass, and her fur brushed up against the wet ferns.

She kept walking, until she fell over, and there was a squeak. She stood up again, to find that she fell over Toadkit. "Toadkit! Leafkit! Forestkit! What did you think you were doing leaving camp like that? You could've been killed!"

"You probably will be."

Sablepaw spun around to stare into the eyes of a Riverclan cat, who she recognized as Foxfang. "Why did you take these kits?" she snarled, her eyes furious.

"I thought it would be fun." He meowed, licking his claw.

"You're a sick cat!" she hissed, standing in front of the kits.

"Oh well." He snarled, jumping on top of her and pinning her down. She tried to kick up, but a flash of black made him fall off as Bravepaw sank his teeth into it.

"Stop Bravey!" Toadkit yelled, pulling gently on the apprentice's tail. Bravepaw was very strong, and was able to hold the warrior down as he looked at the kit. "Why? He deserves it! It's the warrior code." He snarled.

Toadkit looked sad, but then Forestkit spoke up. "Because Riverclan's having problems! They need help getting their camp better, because they can't live in it. It's too watery." He meowed.

"You sneaky little fox-dung!" Foxfang yowled, rolling over towards the kit making Bravepaw stumble over him. Sablepaw blocked him in a swift movement and cut the warrior's flank with her claw, standing in front of the kits.

"Take us to your makeshift camp, now." She meowed. "NEVER!" he snarled. She stepped on his ear, her claws digging into it as he hissed in pain. "Now."

"Bluestar will kill you!" he meowed, but was just caused more pain and then pleaded. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll take you there! Gerrouff!" he meowed, stumbling to his feet. He took a look over to the ferns, but Bravepaw stood in front of him. "Then let's go." He snarled threateningly. Sablepaw never knew Bravepaw could be this strong, so courageous.

Giving stern glances to the kits whenever they looked back at her, she stood in back with Bravepaw on the side. He padded closer to her and then whispered something in her ear. "So…why are we doing this?"

Sablepaw had no idea he was clueless to what she was doing. "Riverclan needs our help. We have to help them." She meowed, trying to convince him.

"But it could be dangerous! You could get hurt!"

"I'm doing this for the kits, and what's it to you if I get hurt?" she replied, giving him a stern glance too.

Bravepaw sighed. He stepped in front as Foxfang came to a stop.

"What are these cat's dong here, Foxfang?"

Sablepaw looked up as a silvery blue she-cat padded out from a rock, looking down on the cats, her chest puffed out and her sapphire blue eyes glaring at them.

_This must be Bluestar._

"They wanted to… see you." He meowed.

"You liar! I see guilt on your face. Why did they bring kits with them?" she asked, jumping down from a small hill.

"Bluestar." Bravepaw dipped his head to the Riverclan leader. "This warrior came into camp and stole the kits. We were to get them back, but they said that you needed help."

"We don't need your help!" a brown tom padded from around the corner too.

"Jungleshadow, enough! Why should we let you help us? How do we know your not spies for Shadowclan?" she snarled, looking at them suspiciously.

"Do you really think Shadowclan would send two apprentice's to spy on you?" Bravepaw retorted back.

"What's your name?" she asked, her gaze turning to Sablepaw.

"I'm Bravepaw and this is Sa-"

"I asked her, not you!" she snarled, turning a stern gaze to the black apprentice. Her figure was very strong and she had a lithe build, but she was limping.

"My name is Sablepaw." She meowed, looking meekly at Bravepaw in embarrassment.

"Why are you hurt?" Toadkit meowed, padding towards Bluestar. Foxfang tensed, as if ready to jump at the tom.

She looked down at the kit.

Bluestar sighed. "I was hurt. When the floods came."

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking up hopefully at the kit.

"Yes. You can all help Riverclan.." she sighed, looking at the other cats.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day went on with everyone helping out. Sablepaw was working on the apprentice's den which had lost a side of it in the floods, and there was still water at their feet, but the apprentice sleeping inside said that was normal.

"How does ANYONE live like this? It's like living in a river." She complained to Forestkit.

"Well, it's nice. I like the sound of the gurgling brook. But it is a little two wet." She meowed, rolling a few brambles by Sablepaw.

"You guys are doing well. And once again, I appreciate all your doing. So much." Indigofeather, the deputy meowed. She was really nice, less suspicious than Bluestar.

Bravepaw and Leafkit padded in, carrying a rabbit and two squirrels in their mouth. The fresh-kill pile had to be rebuilt from start, and it was gradually growing bigger. They dropped their prey on the pile and padded over towards the other Shadowclan cats.

"You should be going now, though. You've helped our clan so much, and we appreciate all you've done for us. You have Riverclan's grateful promise to always help you if your in a sticky situation. Now run along. Thank you again." Bluestar meowed, nudging Toadkit. There was a poultice of marigold on her leg, and it had been poorly applied, and Toadkit had obviously tried being her medicine cat, as his footprints were outlined with the orange goo. Sablepaw laughed, her eyes going to Bravepaw.

"Your welcome. I hope you do well. Goodbye!" he meowed. Forestkit was no where to be found, but she then popped up beside Sablepaw.

Let's go!" She meowed, and they all padded away from Riverclan.

"Sorry, guys." Bravepaw meowed, revealing a pile of fox-dung. Leafkit's lips curled up as she rolled in it.

"Got the plan? We had to save you from a fox." Sablepaw meowed, padding towards camp.

"At least no one will know about it!" Bravepaw meowed, sighing.

"That's a little too late."


	9. Chapter 8

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 8**

"I cannot believe you would do something like this! How dare you even think of not only crossing into another clan's territory, but helping them after they stole our kits?! I… I am so disappointed in you! What were you thinking?"

"They needed our help! We couldn't have just let them die! There have always been four clans in the forest, and Starclan wouldn't want that to change!" Bravepaw said, thrusting his head up.

"Starclan? And how would you know what Starclan want? You're just an apprentice. And you'll stay like that for the next few moons! I am holding back your warriors ceremony. And what were you naughty little kits thinking?" Halfstar glared at the kits, his smoldering green gaze resting on Toadkit.

"We-we-we were ex-p-ploring, Halfstar. Then t-t-that warrior told us to f-follow him or he w-would hurt us." He stuttered, turning his head away in fear as if Halfstar would gobble him up right there.

"Exploring, hmmm? Getting caught by a warrior? I guess your apprenticeship will be two more moons away, also." He meowed. Forestkit looked very crestfallen and when Halfstar turned his back she stomped on the ground angrily. Leafkit hung her head in shame. "We're sorry, Halfstar..."

"Sorry's not good enough! When we get in camp I want all of you into the nursery. You too, Bravepaw."

Sablepaw's tail dragged on the ground, collecting mud in the tip, but she didn't mind. Her thoughts still searched for Talonpaw, but also Bravepaw. She felt so bad for getting him into this mess. It was all her idea, and now he was the one in trouble.

_**I ruined part of his life, too!**_

"Halfstar, can I talk to you?" She meowed, feeling small, but he turned to meet her gaze.

He said something to Bravepaw, and the apprentice grumbled angrily. He ushered the kits towards camp as Halfstar padded over to where Sablepaw had stopped.

"What is it?" He meowed, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear.

"This was all my idea. I told them that we should help Riverclan. I thought that was the right thing to do." She meowed, feeling shame rise in her throat as she closed her eyes. Halfstar rested his tail on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Oh, it's alright, Sablepaw. You did do the right thing. I just wish you would've told me, before going and helping them."

"But it might have been too late." She meowed.

"Do you not think that I would've gone then and there to help them?" Halfstar turned his questioning gaze to Sablepaw, green eyes mystifying.

"No, yes, wait... No, you would've helped them. I don't think … you wouldn't, help them." She was a little confused, but she managed to get an eligible sentence out of her mouth.

Halfstar nodded slightly, and wrapped his tail around Sable's neck. The apprentice felt her fur rising, and she felt awkward. The shade of a cloud blocked the sun, and it became amazingly cold.

"Well. I guess we should... um. Get back to camp…" she said, trying to sneak out of his grasp.

"What was it like in Thunderclan?"

Sablepaw was surprised by his question. She tried to sit a little bit further away, but he scooted closer to a point where his fur was just touching hers.

"Well… Howlingstar's my father. And my sister Briarleaf and my brother Stillfeather always teased me. And Icepelt. She was the oldest of our family. She used to just pin me down, for no reason at all. I hated them. As you know, I left. But Burningstar… He was really …. Erm… Very odd. Very old. Very annoying… he would just follow you around, pop up and say hi. He spent most of his time lying in his den, so my father would basically lead the clan, except when there was a fight. Then Brownleaf would. She's one of Burningstar's daughters."

"Brownleaf? Why wouldn't Burningstar? Or Howlingwind?" Halfstar interrupted her, looking at his apprentice questioningly.

"Because Burningstar was usually scared to death, and Howlingwind was always making the apprentices and warriors work their hardest to be on their edge. He would make us fight each other, to make sure we were ready."

"Is that how you got this scar?" he asked, examining a cut on her flank...

Sablepaw felt very nervous now. "Um… yeah. He made me fight Coldstorm. I think he knew there was no way I could beat him, because Coldstorm's HUGE! I don't think Coldstorm wanted to hurt me, but if not, Howlingwind would be angry with him."

"That's unfair." He said. Sablepaw turned her head to look into his eyes. They held a sort of passion, one that was warm. But more of a burning inferno, rather than gentle flames flickering. She noticed his claws unsheathe and sheathe, but then he nodded to continue.

"That's really all." She said quickly. She shifted her weight uneasily, his tail still lying on round her neck. He looked strong. Almost proud, as he tilted his head slightly upward and stood up, puffing his chest out.

"I think it might be time for something a little overdue." He meowed simply, and then licked her ear. Sablepaw shuddered a little, and was relieved once he started padding away. But he then flicked his tail for her to follow, so she sighed and padded after him, her neck and ear still warm where he had licked her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sablepaw reached camp, she was sent to the medicine cat den, where Poppyscar started licking her pelt.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to push away the elder apprentice.

"You'll see. Now just sit down!" She meowed angrily, trying to get the brown she-cat to stay in one spot as she groomed her friend.

Sablepaw grumbled and then looked at her. She got up to her feet and tried bounding towards the entrance, only to be blocked by Jayfire.

"Your so stubborn! Sit down!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"I can't! Come here, Sablepaw!" Poppyscar stood up, and started padding over to the apprentice.

"Fine!" Sablepaw grumpily sat down as Poppyscar started licking her head. "I can do this myself, you know." She said.

"Alright then. But you're staying here." She said, going back to work on a poultice. Toadkit had been feeling better, but he had soon caught his cough again. Sablepaw began licking her paw and drawing it over her ear, while Poppyscar spoke.

"I'm surprise that Greencough hasn't infected our camp yet this leaf-bare. But at least New-leaf will be here soon. It will be better soon. Plenty of herbs. So many new birds singing, leaves growing, and soft, fresh grass growing under our paws as dew drips down from the tree's leaves. I love New-leaf."

Sablepaw let the Medicine cat go on talking about the upcoming season while she licking her chest, her fur now sleek and nice.

"Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

She heard Halfstar's call from outside the den. She looked surprised as she turned to Poppyscar, but the medicine cat just smiled and nodded, and Jayfire came up behind her, nudging her to leave.

The brown apprentice padded out of the den self-consciously. She stood in front of the Highrock as Starpaw, Silentpaw, Fangpaw, and Lionpaw scooted next to her. She also saw Leafkit look out from the nursery, but Quietheart shook her head, sorry that her kit wasn't becoming an apprentice.

"Starclan. These apprentice's have worked hard to honor your important code, the warrior code that forever binds us to do what is right. So I present them to you as warriors in favor." He raised his head to the clouds, before looking back down.

"Do you, Lionpaw and Fangpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." They both said together.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Lionpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Lionflame. Your fierceness and courageousness will give you strength to do your clan well."

Halfstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Lionflame's head, and Lionflame licked his shoulder in response.

"Fangpaw. From now on, you will be Fangshadow. You have promise in you. I know you will not let me down."

"You bet I won't, Halfstar!" he said, with a proud tone to his voice, licking his leader's shoulder.

"Starpaw. Silentpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do!" Sablepaw was surprised by Silentpaw's burst of loudness. She felt her paws itching with anticipation.

"Then from now on, you will be warriors. Starpaw, you will be known as Starblaze. Your honesty and determination gives you strength to carry on. Make me proud." He meowed, doing the same as he had with the other two apprentices.

"Silentpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Silentpath. Your kindness and soft-spoken attitude covers up how strong you are. You will make a great warrior."

Sablepaw's heart was racing. She took a step forward, and her excited indigo eyes burned into Halfstar's green.

"Sablepaw." Halfstar's voice was full of tenderness and pride. "I have trained you well. You have grown into a strong, noble she-cat. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sablepaw felt the wind rush out of her, and she had to really work to find the answer in herself. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, you will be known as Sablewind."

Halfstar took a step forward, and gingerly licked her forehead. She touched her nose into his fur, taking in scents of the pine forest, but also of water. A crisp, cool fresh taste hung in her mouth.

"Your kindness, and trustworthiness, your swiftness and honesty make you a great warrior. I put my faith into you to always do what you know is right. To always stay the same." He said. She took a step back and smiled at him, then dipped her head and padded over to where the other newly named warriors sat. Starblaze nudged her friend happily, her eyes closed with excitement as she silently squeeled. Even Silentpath was excited, but realization hit Sablewind in a second, and it stung like a bee.

She watched as Bravepaw's eyes sulked in the corner near the apprentice's den. He slowly made his way towards the warriors, his amber orbs only half open. "Congrats." He said, trying to put what enthusiasm he had left into his greeting and goodbye to his sister and friends.

Sablewind sighed. She watched as the black apprentice walked into the den. Not only would he be sleeping alone, but Sablewind was supposed to stay an apprentice. She had caused the mess! So she wondered to herself, why had she received her warrior name? She should be the one who's the only apprentice. She's the one who should be sad she had not become a warrior, while she congratulated her friends while they happily rejoiced.

"The warriors will stand vigil in camp since they have received their warrior names."

She padded past Bravepaw, her tail brushing against his fur as he looked after her, sitting near the entrance of camp. She said nothing the whole night, as it wasn't that hard. There was nothing to say on this solemn night. But once an apprentice becomes a warrior, even the death of a close one couldn't stop them from being excited, so still inside there were small fireworks bursting, but deeper down, she was sad.

Night started creeping up on them not long after they had taken their places. The same crisp scent hung in her nostrils from when she had smelled Halfstar. Clouds started rolling in over the horizon as they longed for dawn. They had decided to take turns watching, so Fangshadow and Silentpath were sleeping as Lionflame, Starblaze and Sablewind watched. But the brown apprentice felt herself going into a daze, so as Fangshadow woke up, they switched places.

She fell into a deep sleep, her ear still tingling.


	10. Chapter 9

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Yes! Many new things coming up. I have a marvelous plan for these charries :) Expect to be surprised and whatnot! ( In further chapters also. )**

**Sorry I haven't edited in a while, my comp broke down, but now it's fixed! Yay!! =D**

**~ REVIEW! **

**~ SV ~**

**Chapter 9**

**** Late Leaf-Bare, Thunderclan ****

"I've told you already, you cannot be a medicine cat!" A tabby tom whipped around, to face a saddened apprentice.

"But why?!" The cat's sniffles were pitiful, and he tried to put on a straight face.

"DO NOT CONTRADICT MY WORDS! You are not from Thunderclan! You do not have Warrior's blood pulsing through your veins!"

"But….You told me I was your so-"

"NO PITIFUL RAT OF A FELINE IS MY SON! YOUR MOTHER GAVE YOU UP, BEFORE DYING AT THE CLAWS OF ME! SO THERE! I killed your mother. But only because she was sick of having to care for a worthless KITTYPET!"

The "whoo" of an owl pierced the mid-morning air as the large tom dug his claws into sodden grass. The cat before him was trembling, and he gulped, blinking tears from his eyes. The chat of a robin and a warbler seized, halting all of the world.

"What about Chillpa-!"

A claw struck the side of the kit's face, blood streaming from cuts under his eye and across his cheeks, and he fell to the ground whimpering as his tormentor stood looking down at him.

"Let's see you treat those wounds, you two-leg licker!" Spitting at the small malnourished cat, the tom turned to address his clan.

"Only true blood runs through my veins. Burningstar was a fool! Being a rogue no less, his kittypet ancestors failed to survive in the wild, which is why my own son, a true warrior will be the new Medicine cat. Stone, you are to train him everything you know, and then leave the territory immediately. You are not worthy of the warrior's honor."

A gray she-cat nodded wearily, her body terribly skinny as she padded over to a strong-looking kit. She let tears fall as she roused the kit from sleep and padded into a cave, which she could no longer call her own. But the once-medicine cat shivered, knowing that this was the best she could get, death would be her only other option.

"I want Foxclaw and Owlwhisker to bury the old ones. They have paid for what they did to me!" The tom looked down at three un-moving cats, but truly they were only skin and bones, furry skeletons.

"New changes come to Thunderclan, noble cats! Under the leadership of my daughter, my son, and…. Well, a little friend of mine, we will overcome the other clans, and soon the day will be ours when all of the forest will bow to us, as we will rule the forest, victoriously!"

There was a small cheer from some of the warriors, and the loudest came from Briarthorn, after changing her name she licked her thorn-sharp claws, ready to sink her teeth into her sisters neck, wanting to taste the blood of her kin. Thunderclan was unbeatable!

**** Shadowclan ****

Sablewind's paws ached as she trudged along through the bushes, her eyes drooping and her tail hanging down. She moaned through a squirrel's gray fur and put it down in the hole she had dug, and began warily covering it up. She heard footprints slow, and then halt, and she spoke before the voice could reach her ears.

"I didn't get enough sleep, Fangshadow. I'm okay." The brown she-cat gave off a large yawn, as if to prove her statement.

"Alright, then. I was just confused as to why you're burying a stick."

Sablewind's eyes popped as she looked down, seeing a twig hanging out from one side of her hole, as her squirrel covered it. She growled tiredly and then picked up the squirrel, and began shaking it from side to side.

She licked her paw and drew it over her ear as she walked on, paws creating a crunch on the ground that was still covered in frost, but the sun was beating down and it would be gone by sun-high. She heard a flap of wings and Fangshadow came over to her, thrush in mouth.

"Nice catch." She mewed, yawning.

"Maybe you should get back to camp. I'm thinking vigil was a little too much for you."

"No, I'm fine.." She protested, turning away to hide another yawn.

"Okay, but hurry up. You're lagging behind." He trotted away, so Sablewind scented the air, knowing she should catch one more thing for the clan before returning home. The thoughts of home, of a warm nest and the darkness of sleep taking her over was so wonderful, but she was soon awoken into alarm by the call of a robin, and she crouched to the ground.

Inching forward, her underbelly shook with chill as she spotted the bird. She licked her lips hungrily and bunched up her haunches. She unsheathed her claws and jumped, landing square on the robin. It gave a cry of alarm before it hopped out of the way, the bushes rumbling behind it. Sablewind swore angrily, and looked up to see what had caused the leaves to rustle. A white she-cat padded out of it, and Sablewind gasped as she saw her. The she-cat's face was completely scarred, blood oozing from a wound that had obviously taken her eye, which had pus all around it. The she-cat was hideous, well, it was now, perhaps not before.  
"Oh my! What happened to you?"

"You, Sablekit!" The cat gasped, looking at her.

"You know me?" Sablewind mewed, giving her a quizzical look.

"Yeah, you're Howlingstar's daughter."

Sablewind growled, whipping her head away.

"I'm Sablewind now." She turned back to her, a pouty look on her face.

"Oh, congrats. So, you're in Shadowclan now, eh? Do you have an apprentice?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I don't have time for chit-chat. What do you want?" Sablewind sighed, becoming annoyed with the she-cat.

"I wanted to get away from your father…He did this to me."

She looked up, hope in her eyes. "I want to join Shadowclan, so then I can fight against Howlingstar!"

"Woah, you're going a little fast. We're not going to fight Thunderclan, they've done nothing wrong to us." _Well, not the rest of Shadowclan, anyway_, she thought bitterly.

"But that's what…Oh, nevermind. Please take me to camp." She mewed, then gasped as blood fell onto her nose from a cut above her.  
"Alright." Sablewind gave in, and padded towards Fangshadow's scent, before he ran into her, carrying the thrush he caught earlier. He gasped when he saw the she-cat, but before he could ask what happened, Sablewind explained to him.

"Of course we'll take you to camp. Come on."

They turned and walked, and Sablewind kept glancing back to the she-cat, to make sure she didn't stumble and fall to the ground, because of her lame eye.

Sablewind was wondering why so much stuff was going wrong in Thunderclan, and she wished she could've thought they were having a hard time with Leaf-bare, but she knew it was because of her family. _What do the clans think of me? Am I a disgrace because I come from their family?_

Sable was about to jump over a log when Fangshadow called out. "We're here." She miscalculated her jump and landed on top of the log. The she-cat laughed, "Walk much?"

"I know you won't if you keep it up like that." She narrowed her eyes at the white she-cat and scrambled up, glaring at her. They entered camp solemnly, Sablewind still bitter as she confronted Halfstar.

"This cat says she wants to join…" She mewed, whipping a look at her.

"My name is Scarface.."

"Okay. Lionflame, take her to the Warriors den to make a nest." Halfstar then turned around and started padding back towards his cave. The scent of Thunderclan was heavy in the air, from the she-cat, but Sableshadow was too shocked to notice it.  
"Just like that? She's allowed in the clan?!" She burst out, stopping Halfstar. She bounded over to him, and looked at him quizzically.

"What if she is planning something? How do you know she's not still loyal to Thunderclan?" Sablewind insisted.

"Well, we'll just have to watch and observe." He mewed, shrugging. Silentpath and Starblaze were obviously shocked, also. Their mouths were in a mid-gasp when Bravepaw walked up, yawning.

"Hello, Bravepaw." Sablewind mewed, hoping her friend would forgive her.

"Hey." He mumbled, walking bye. Sablewind's tail drooped down as he walked bye, completely ignoring her. She wanted things to be better, to be able to talk to him again, to go hunting together. To have fun, but she suddenly turned bitter. It wasn't her fault she was made a warrior first, it was Halfstar's! But she knew she couldn't blame it on the tom, he only did what he thought was correct, but if only he had a clue.

**Shadowclan, Later that day, Around Nightfall**

Shadows crept up on Sablewind as she lay, twisting and turning in her sleep. She had fallen asleep around a little after Sun high, and oh, did she regret it.

Lights faded as she stood up, her head hurting like crazy and her paws feeling like they had been swept up beneath her. She looked around, and could see everywhere. Wind rushed through her face as she turned, only to see the wonderful sight of streams and mountains, and a beautiful valley lay below, grass and flowers and oh, how it was so peaceful, so much like a wonderful paradise.

Suddenly, a call pierced the air. A giant bird came swooping down, just over Sablewind as she ducked, gasping as the bird's talons caressed her back lightly. She hadn't been hurt, but it called again, and as she watched it in amazement, she wish she knew what it was called.

As she was watching it, she felt a push from behind. She had been completely absorbed in the bird, she had left herself almost idle, and someone had taken the chance. She fell, tumbling down as the earth itself gave way beneath it and she went hurtling into darkness, spiraling as the call of the bird echoed around her. She was not in the air, but she soon hit the ground, and hard. Her back began aching as she stumbled up, and looked around her. She felt another push and she staggered for a moment, then whipped around to face her attacker, but was disappointed to see no one.

"Come out and face me!" She called out. She quickly wished she hadn't.

A large white tom stalked out, and was he huge! His shadow fell upon Sablewind as she met his piercing golden glare, that had a small sliver of green and silver in it. He smiled maliciously, and gave out a wicked laugh, connecting it with the bird's call, and the sound rumbled like thunder in the small hollow she was in.

"Who are you..?" She mewed, her eyes wide. She felt she should be frightened of this tom, but yet, she wasn't. Only fascinated.

"Your worst nightmare." He replied.

"Hardy har har, very funny, mister." She mocked him.

"You wish it was a joke." He took a quick turn and suddenly she was falling, spiraling down towards the ground. It was so scary, but yet she was invited by the soft looking touch of the flowers. They were getting closer. She turned her head and saw some kind of water. But it was so wonderful. So large, so vast! She had never seen so much water in one place! "How did it get here?"

"_No longer does StarClan guide the clans, to safety the darkest must lead them, for coming is a danger none like another, it's edges are sharper than most."_

"Wh-what was that?" She looked around, thinking somebody was standing by her, but the moment she hit the ground, she remembered, with a gasp, she hadn't been standing.

Sablewind's eyes flew open as she jumped up, eyes opened wide, shaking. Blood rushed in her ears as she regained consciousness of what had happened.

"Who was that tom? Why did he… What did I …. To him? Ow." Her speech was still coming in breaths as she muttered to herself, and a black tail came to her shoulder as she walked out, startling her as she whipped towards the figure in surprise.

"Why… Do you ALWAYS scare me?!" She shook her head in dismay, her heart skipping beats. Bravepaw's eyes had narrowed a little but it's golden gaze was as firm as ever. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She turned, making his tail fall to the ground.

"Why do you have to be that way?" He asked, a slight growl to his tone.

"Why do I have to be that way? Why do you have to be that way? You've been ignoring me ever since I became a warrior! You know what, you're just sour because you weren't made a warrior, because you're too immature to know what's right and wrong!" She snapped back. "If you hadn't gone off and listened to me, you would've been a warrior, but it's all your fault you got in trouble!"

Her breath was out by the time she finished, and as their gazes met, her fury only grew more.

"Yeah, you're right. If I never listened to you. What was I thinking?"

Both of their ears fell to their head defensively, and Bravepaw shook his head in dismay, almost disbelief. Bravepaw had stalked away, and as she watched him leave, she felt an impulse to chase after him. So she did.


	11. Chapter 10

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter10**

**A Den outside of Two-Leg territory, Middle of New-Leaf**

"May I enter?"

Drops of rain pelted the outside of a large cave, as a small black kitten stood outside, his tail drooping, his head held very low, as a voice sounded from inside the den.

"Make it quick."

The kitten scurried inside, grateful for the shelter as he stood with a large chunk of meat in his teeth, and he scrambled forward towards a shadow, where the paws of a cat were, dropping it at his feet, and then stepped back, away from him.

"Ah, thank you, Chakram." His persuading voice echoed throughout the cave, and he stepped out of the shadows. An extremely large tom, tall, handsome, and covered in scars, stepped out, a bright golden gaze on the meat as his shadow covered the cat.

The kit dipped his head and ran out, bumping into a smaller, but still tall, black tom. He dipped his head to the white tom, and sat down in front of him.

"What is your business here, Venom?"

"The Clan Cat is here. He says he is willing to listen to you."

"Willing? He should be _honored_ that I will speak to him!" The white tom snarled.

"Let him in." He continued.

A handsome brown tom stepped in, golden gaze meeting golden gaze.

"What do you want, scum?"

"Edge, I have told you before. I would like your assistance with the Clans."

"Assistance? No, _you_ will assist _me_," a venomous tone struck the cat's voice. "that is if you want anything."

"I _do_ want something." The tom replied.

"Do you really want it? Would you kill countless cats in order to get it?"

"Yes!" He replied. "I-"

"Would you sacrifice those closest to you to gain what you want, what you need?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then you will do what I say, but only what I say. You will devote yourself into working your so-called-followers to the bone, you will commit utterly disgusting acts against the natural world, you will use your allies, only to end up killing them in the end!" Edge was almost out of breath as he finished, eyes wide and crazy as he looked into nothing, then turned his gaze back to the tom.

"You will be committed to working and honoring me. You will no longer be the most powerful cat in the forest, if you were before." He mewed menacingly.

"Of course, Edge. I will do anything to gain what I want. To rule the clans. To wipe out soiled bloodlines, to destroy unworthy cats, to break the bond between cats and StarClan. They will only know one god.

Me." He replied, his voice strong and confident.

"Then I will help you. But of course… Everything requires a price, Howlingstar."

**ShadowClan Territory, Night, Middle of New-leaf**

"I didn't mean it, Bravepaw!"

Sablewind chased after her shadow-cloaked friend while he ran in front of her, trying to go in confusing ways to shake her off.

"Bravepaw! Please, stop! I just want to talk!" Jumping over a fallen branch, she hurtled herself towards him, trying to catch up. He stopped suddenly, sending Sablewind flying into him, falling backwards into a clump of reed-like grass. Bravepaw stood in the same direction, and silent. Sablewind wasn't sure of what would happen next.

"Well?" He mewed quietly.

"What?" Sablewind was confused. She stood up and padded towards him, flicking her tail free of mud. She turned to look at him and bent her head to look him in the eye.

"What do you want to talk about?" He responded.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Bravepaw. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never did." She pleaded, begging for forgiveness. Bravepaw's deep golden gaze burned into her hazel eyes, as if he were looking for her soul instead of herself.

"You're so funny, Sablewind." He mewed, shaking his head as he laughed. Sablewind was almost offended, she was so confused. Was he insulting her, and being sarcastic?  
"What?" She snapped.  
"You have so many different moods. You're always in the wrong place at the wrong time! And you're clumsy, and you're moody, and you're always so funny, even when you're not trying to be." He urged, still smiling and chuckling softly.

"I…I still don't know what you mean." She shook her head, but this time with a headache.

"I was never angry at you, Sablewind," He looked up to meet her gaze. "I was never angry at you." He repeated. "I could never be angry at you."

"I…" A smile formed at the tips of her mouth, swirving upward in an unmistakable grin. Cautiously, Bravepaw intertwined his tail with hers, purring as he licked her ear tenderly.

"I can't be angry at you, Sablewind. I love you, no matter what you do."

**ShadowClan Camp, A Few Days Later, Morning, New-Leaf**

Sablewind tossed and turned. Her back ached so, and she had been working more than she normally did. Get up in the morning. Hunt. Come back. Rest. Go out. Patrol. Come back. Report. Go out. Hunt. Come back. Rest. Go out. Come back.

She barely had any time inbetween to go to the dirtplace, but she couldn't necessarily understand why she was working so hard. She just knew this was the right time to work hard. Perhaps it was because Twilightmoon looked frailer and more petite with each coming sun, or maybe it was just because she had more energy now that she was a full-fledge warrior.

Whatever it was, it made her very tired.

Standing up with a loud groan, Sablewind stretched far, accidentally kicking Fangshadow in the nose. He gave out a loud yelp of surprise and jumped up, glaring at Sablewind. "Why'd you kick me?" He yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" She replied, frantic. "I'm sorry, I was just stretching!"

"Well next time stretch somewhere else! I'm trying to get my _beauty_ sleep." He rolled his eyes, scowling.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me!" _All the sleep in the forest couldn't make him pretty enough for the voles not to run screaming. _She snorted and walked out, her fluffy tail lashing.

Sunlight filtered in through the pine trees, rain drops held on the pine needles. A loud call of a sparrow filled the air with it's beautiful song, which echoed off the stone dens. Sablewind opened her eyes and tasted the air. Of course, since it had rained overnight, she could smell rain, but she could also smell something odd. Something like…

Death.

_Oh no…_ She thought. What if it was someone she knew well? What if it was someone she liked? Like her friends?! She quickly darted across the camp towards the scent, towards where Halfstar and Poppyscar were gathered around a ginger pelt. _Oh no. No. No. No!_

She rushed forward and stood beside Poppyscar staring down at Jayfire. She couldn't have distinguished his scent because he smelled like.. He smelled like Halfstar, actually, but that was only because her leader was laying over him with his muzzle tucked respectfully into Jayfire's fur. He really smelled more like….

Thunderclan.

Who would be the next victim they would take? She wondered to herself. No…

She wondered, Were they doing this to get to her? No.. Not just that.

She was wondering, Why they were doing this in the first place, why they wanted to kill cats, how they expected to do it, and how ShadowClan could put a stop to it.

That's what she was thinking all at one moment, and before she could think about it, she dropped to the ground. She knew she should pay her respects to Jayfire, not just worry about all of these things.

And so, as clan members gathered, Shadowclan paid a silent vigil to the well-known, well-respected, and well-honored previous medicine cat, until it was almost sun-high. Poppyscar stayed with him, though.

"He taught me everything… He acted like a father to me…" She mewed quietly, shaking her head miserably.

"I know…." Sablewind replied. "I know."

It was a very solemn subject.

Halfstar stood up and shook his handsome pelt, and jumped on top of his den. He let his green gaze unsettle a few she-cats before he gave himself a serious face instead of a smirk.

"Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Tallstone for a clan meeting." He mewed loudly.

"Jayfire has been murdered!" He announced. "It was ThunderClan's doing. I found him while I was hunting for my clan, I mean.. I knew I had to feed my hungry clanmates, and I remembered to bring back a fish, just for…. For Jayfire. And.. When I came back, I saw his.. his mangled body, just… lying on the ground. I carried him back, I knew I just had to get him back… So we could honor him for the fantastic medicine cat he was." He bit his lip, trying not to "cry out".

Bravepaw watched quietly, narrowing his golden eyes on the young leader. That tom was only a few moons only for Bravepaw and he had a mind full of wit and trickery.

_Halfstar's lying through his teeth. No one will believe him, surely_. He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Sablewind watched in awe at Halfstar. He cared so much, she hadn't realized that Halfstar wasn't just another pretty face, he actually was a respectable leader. So many cats thought he would fail his clan by being leader, but he proved them wrong. _Who cares what other cats think, anyways? Halfstar's a great leader!  
_

_I'd be an even better one…. _Bravepaw thought deviously. Bravepaw could do so much damage to Halfstar… He'd be out of the way… Out of the way of everything he ever wanted…

But no! Bravepaw was a honorable apprentice, and he would never do anything to break the warrior code. If StarClan believed he would be a better leader, they would show him something in his future. They'd tell him yes, or they'd tell him no.

"But Jayfire is gone now… And we will sit vigil for him today. Towards the evening, Lionflame, Silentpath, Thrushwing, and Rainpelt will help bury him, along with Poppyscar." Halfstar continued.

"What about ThunderClan? We can't let them get away with this! They're killing our clan! And the other clans, too!" Moontides called out, clearly very angry.

"Ah, ThunderClan….." Halfstar took a dramatic pause.

"In two sun's rise we will attack them, along with the other clan's help. They must suffer for what they are doing to us! They have to be taught a lesson…. They cannot keep killing our cats just to get what they want. They need to just run with their tail between their legs and cry to their queens, because they're not going to take the lives of more of our cats, or the ShadowClan burial grounds will be throughout the territory instead of in the Willow Grove." He mewed venomously.

"Bravepaw. You will be Bravewolf from now on. We need all the help we can get." He mewed, squinting at him with almost a disgusted look. Bravewolf glared back, although he was a little happy he was a warrior.

"Coming with me to Windclan is Onyxflame, Rainpelt, Tundralight, and Sablewind. We will convince WindClan to join us in the fight against ThunderClan. Going to RiverClan will be Wildfire, leading the patrol, with Smokefur, Fangshadow, Silentpath, Bravewolf, and Twilightmoon. Make sure you don't take no for an answer. We are leaving very soon, so make sure you do whatever it is you must." Halfstar jumped down in front of Sablewind and smiled at her. "Come on. I'll make sure nothing happens to us." He brushed against her muzzle on the way to the entrance, definitely on purpose.

Sablewind was confused by the kind gesture. She looked around and saw that Bravewolf hadn't seen. **Bravewolf!** He was a warrior now! She had to go and congratulate him. She ran over, licking his ear happily. "You're a warrior!"

"I guess so." He muttered, turning his gaze away. "What do you mean, "I guess so"?" She asked him.

"Halfstar didn't do the whole ceremony. He didn't introduce me to StarClan, he didn't complete the whole thing…" He replied. He looked up to Sablewind with a concerned look in his golden eyes. She let her ears fall to her head sympathetically.

"So what, he didn't do the whole ceremony? You're still a warrior."

"But what if StarClan doesn't recognize me as a warrior? What if I'll still be an apprentice when I join their ranks?" He fretted.

"Oh, Bravewolf." She flicked his ear affectionately. "You'll be fine. And you won't join their ranks for a long time, so you don't have to worry!" She gave him a quick nuzzle and looked him in the eye. "We'll go hunting later, remind me. I just heard Twilightmoon call your name. Be careful." She smiled at him and padded off towards the Fresh-Kill pile. Today was an exciting day.


	12. Chapter 11

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 11**

_Dance. Dance._

_If they knew how misery loved me_

**ShadowClan Territory, That Same Day**

Sablewind's paws left tiny paw prints in a few puddles of mud as she walked to the pile.

"Sablewind!" Halfstar called to her, "Come here, I need you."

Sablewind sighed. Her stomach rumbled. I guess breakfast will just have to wait… She quickly changed direction and padded towards her leader. "Yes, Halfstar?" She replied.

"Now that you're a warrior… You'll help me persuade WindClan to join us, right? I don't think I can do it alone." He winked at her.

"Of course, Halfstar." She returned his charming smile and his wink. "I'll stay by your side, I don't want some WindClan cat shredding my fur!" She mewed.

Halfstar chuckled. "If they even dared. You can take them." He flicked her ear with his tail and then stood up. "Go ahead and eat something, I'll wait for you in my den."

He then padded away towards his den. Twilightmoon hurried in beside him, there was a small yelp, and she ran out. But Sablewind was already at the pile. Picking out a fresh robin she fitfully tucked into it, plucking away from it's feathers. She was sitting near the elder's den when Starblaze padded over to her, smiling.

"Hello, Sablewind." She mewed politely. She had a plump vole in her mouth.

"Hi, Starblaze!" Sablewind replied, excited to have the chance to talk to someone she was an apprentice with, besides Bravewolf. "Eat here." She mewed.

"Thanks, I haven't been able to talk to a lot of people lately. I mean, Silentpath is so….. Silent!" She chuckled. Sablewind joined in. Starblaze sat down and they enjoyed their meal kind of quietly, until Starblaze piped up.

"So what have you thought about now that you're a warrior?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know. How I can help my clan better?" Sablewind replied.

"No, like… Well, you know…" Starblaze inquired.

"No… No, I don't know.. What are you talking about?" Sablewind's eyes gave her a confused look. Starblaze heaved a heavy sigh.

"Like, you know. Taking a mate?" She mewed quietly. Sablewind understood now.

Actually, Sablewind hadn't given it a thought at all. It wasn't necessary….. Well, she gave it some thought, but not much. This had her thinking. Where there cats that _wanted_ to be her mate? She was uncomfortable talking about the subject, even with her best friend.

"Well, not really." She mewed.

"Oh."

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Have you?" She turned to Starblaze.

"Not really." Starblaze looked down at her paws, and Sablewind looked away.

"Well.. Actually…"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?"

They both embarrassedly looked away, and Starblaze chuckled a little.

"Lionflame's kind of cute…" She mewed quietly.  
Sablewind's ears pricked. Starblaze had a crush on _Lionflame? _ Now that was unexpected. Lionflame was so hot-headed and fierce, and Starblaze was so kind and gentle.

"Oh.. Do you not like him?" Starblaze asked. She sounded kind of hurt.

"No, Lionflame IS cute." She mewed. _UGH. I said the wrong thing again! _"Well, I meant, for you. Not for me!"

Starblaze laughed. "It's okay, I know what you mean. Unfortunately…. I don't think Lionflame does. He barely notices me."

"Are you kidding? He's staring at you right now!" Sablewind pointed towards where the tom was talking to Smokefur, but was really just staring at them.

"I guess you're right." She stared back, smiling.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Sablewind suggested and nudged her friend. "Go on a walk with him or something."

"You're right.." Starblaze looked to her friend with soft eyes. "Thanks, I'll do that." She got up and padded over to him, and Sablewind watched. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw Lionflame's eyes widen and he nodded up and down. Starblaze and him walked off, and Smokefur tried to call after him. He obviously didn't finish his conversation with the older warrior. How like him to forget. Turning away, Sablewind lay her head on her paws. Was she supposed to do something?

"Oh yeah. I have to go meet Halfstar." She stood up, scraping the bones over with dust, and padded over to the stone den. It had lichen hanging from it, and looked somewhat ominous. She padded through anyways. Halfstar was leaning over some dust, drawing his finger in it. "Halfstar?" She called quietly.

"What?" He lifted his head up. "Oh, it's you, Sablewind. How are you? Did you eat?" He mewed with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I ate, and I'm feeling much more ready to go to WindClan." She smiled.

"Fantastic. We should get going soon." He smiled and padded towards her. He stared at her for a moment, and brushed past her, literally. She had to stretch so his tail didn't hit her nose instead of her neck as he brushed it along her throat.

"We'll have to get Rainpelt…" He flashed her a look over his shoulder, smiling.

She wasn't sure what to do. She followed her, still wondering what she could've said, or done, or something.

**Shadowclan, That same time, about sun-high.**

Sablewind hadn't been thinking at all about where she would be in two days time. Obviously she would be fighting, Halfstar would see to that, but who? Where?

What if she had to face Briarthorn?

Or Pepperleaf?

Or Howlingstar.

What would happen if she fought her family?

They would beat her.

She was almost sure of it.

She would be ripped to threads. Yelled at. Killed. Made a fool of. Whatever it took for her father to actually get rid of her.

A picture grew in her mind as she thought about it. There was blood dripping from a leaf into a puddle. The leaf was splattered with small, scarlet dots. Glistening in the puddle was the face of a creamy white she-cat, with blue eyes.

….

She was beautiful. It was the prettiest cat she had ever seen in her life. Her features were chiseled down to an expert's point, and her smile was flawless, absolutely flawless. Her eyes, now. They were so captivating, so crystal clear as if you were looking into the depths of the prettiest angel. If only Sablewind could hear her voice. _I'm sure it's amazing, too. _

_I wish I looked like that.._

She looked so… so…

_Beautiful. Her eyes were such a magnificent color it reminded him like that time between sunset and midnight when the sky was a dark purple. Her voice was so kind and pure. It lifted across the sky and rode on the wind like a bell ringing in a church. It's kind, soft tones were the key to StarClan._

_She was so beautiful._

_And so…Unreachable._

He had to have her.

But he was so…

_Conniving. Thieving. Devious. Evil. He had such a malicious smile, his laughter was that of a hyenas. He spoke with lies pouring out of his mouth. He spoke with only one desire, more pain. He was going to be the downfall of the clans, and no one would believe what I tried to tell them. They all say he's a great leader.. But they'll see. He had such evil eyes, they were always glaring around, if only everyone else could tell what he was really thinking. What his soul looked like on the inside._

_Then they'd see._

But she was all he wanted.

And he was so… So…

_Untrustworthy. I see the way he glares at me through narrowed slits, golden gems piercing through the souls of others, as if he was looking right past you. You could never truly be sure._

_He was so dark, so ominous. So unfaithful. So un-honest. He was such a liar. But most of all…_

_He's a thief._

_He says I'm not good enough for her. He says she wants him more, but she's young. Only fools speak with lies that were never true in the first place. And I'm no fool._

_She would come to her senses. She… who was so…_

_Kind. He had such brilliant opinions, he was gentle and thoughtful, and did what was best for his clan. He had the heart of a true warrior, and the soul of an even kinder tom. He was strong, you have to give him that… But he was also sort of.._

_Handsome._

_He was, in a way. In a dreamy, charming kind of way. He could be tough at times, or he could be soft. But I only see good of what is to come out of him, he's such a great leader, and maybe a good mate, too..  
But then there was him… _

_And he was also handsome. His finely chiseled features were soft, his fur was messy in a cute little way, and though he was fierce and stubborn, he was still the best friend someone could know. His eyes, now. They were amazing. They were like suns, they shone throughout the dead of night. He was strong. Extremely strong. I know that.. And he was smart. He was an extremely intelligent cat, when I have a question, he can answer it._

_And his tail was so. Poofy. It was very cute._

_But he was nice. And kind. And gentle.. And loving.. And charming. And funny. And…_

_Who she wanted.._


	13. Chapter 12

**In Halfstar's Shadow**

**Chapter 12**

_Pictures of You_

_Pictures of Me_

_Hung upon your wall_

_For the world to see_

**The Outskirts of ShadowClan Territory**

There was a brisk wind that brushed their fur in the wrong way, it swayed in the breeze when it carried the scent of rain onwards toward them. Carefully scenting the air, Halfstar paused briefly when walking, right where the WindClan border was. "Let's move on." He mewed.

"Are you sure?" Rainpelt piped in. She held her head held low with her ears flat up against her head. She was expecting rain.

On the other hand, Sablewind had her ears down and her fur bristled frankly, just because she was nervous. She had never stepped into WindClan territory, and have had barely any contact with any WindClan cat ever.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be sure?" Halfstar mewed, almost snapping. He through his head over his shoulder angrily.

"Because we shouldn't be trespassing on their territory. We should just wait for a patrol to come by."

"That could be hours! We would be waiting here until midnight, by the way WindClan protect's their territory. They think nobody will attack them. We should just show them a lesson." He growled.

"We can't attack them! We're in a bad enough situation right now as it is." Rainpelt exclaimed. Halfstar was about to snap something back when Sablewind interrupted.

"We can't attack them, Halfstar. It would just be wrong, we have no reason to." She mewed calmly.

"Well, of course. I was just joking around." He changed his mood drastically, giving a shaky laugh. He through his head back towards the border and began walking through, his head held high.

"Come on, now." He mewed.

Sablewind wasn't sure of this. Trespassing in another clan's territory? They should've just waited. It makes them just as bad as ThunderClan to go on another clan's territory. But she would do as Halfstar says.

Taking her place in line next to Rainpelt and Halfstar, Sablewind padded through the moors. She saw a white rabbit's tail peek out of a burrow, and she urged to chase it, but that would be against the warrior code. Another wind buffeted them and rattled them to the bone, but even more did the call of a hawk. It screeched through the air, and Sablewind gasped. It was almost same call of the bird in her dream.

"Is something wrong, Sablewind?" Halfstar asked her, hearing her.

"What? No. No. Let's keep going." She mewed, picking up the pace. She padded swiftly beside them her paws almost getting tangled in the grass. She was used to the muddy, stepped-on grass of ShadowClan. This was much easier to run in, though.

"Attack!"

Sablewind whipped her head to the side, where she saw a group of five cats rushing towards them. Three of them were apprentices, there were three she-cats and two toms. Halfstar foolishly returned the growl and ran towards them.

"No!" Rainpelt called after him. He met with the grown tom and a she-cat apprentice with a flurry of claws and the others ran towards the group. Sablewind unsheathed her claws and braced herself for the oncoming fury of the WindClan cats, when Onyxflame let out a loud yowl.

"Stop, now!" She spoke loudly, and they all froze.

"What do you think you're doing? A group of apprentices, come to chase out a warrior patrol?" Rainpelt scowled the cats.

"We're not apprentices!" The tom mewed pitifully. He had obviously just become a warrior. He sounded so kiddish.

"Do I look like I care?" Rainpelt snapped. "We need to speak to Shadestar."

The she-cat let her head drop down.

"Shadestar is dead. But we'll take you to see Firestar." She mewed solemnly.

"But how do we know they're not going to attack the clan?" One of the apprentices mewed.

"They won't. They would've brought more cats. But.. Why do you need to talk to the her?" The white she-cat asked.

"That information is classified." Halfstar mewed defiantly.

"We just do. Please take us there.. um.. eh." Rainpelt mewed.

"Wingswipe. Come on, follow me and Shadowstreak." She pointed to the black tom. They then padded towards the scent of heather. It was a warm and inviting scent. Sablewind looked over at Halfstar, who looked quite disgruntled. He was upset that he could not fight.

"Just follow me."

Windswipe ducked under a bunch of heather and into a tunnel. Sablewind cautiously followed her behind Tundralight. She hated this darkness, it felt like the walls of the tunnel were closing in on here. There was only a dim light. Quickly, Windswipe took a turn. Sablewind was surprised, it didn't look like there was any way to go. They followed it out and into the bustling WindClan camp, which was surprisingly sunny. There weren't any caves. There weren't any dens. There was the nursery, But that was only a few bushes with brambles on the outside. How could anyone sleep under the sky? Of course, it had to be beautiful, but.. She needed trees to fall asleep. And the calming hoot of an owl.

"Wingswipe! Why did you bring these ShadowClan cats straight to our camp?"

A ginger she-cat padded out from around the corner of a bush. Sablewind recognized her from Gatherings, she was Fireblood. Well, now, she must be Firestar.

"They need to talk to you. Bye!" Wingswipe mewed happily, and padded out of the camp again, to join her patrol once more.

"Well? What is it?" Firestar demanded.

Halfstar gave her a pouty face.

"Can we please take this into your den?" He mewed.  
"What must you discuss that we can't discuss in front of my whole clan? Is it something their not good enough to hear?" She challenged him. Sablewind noticed he was about to say something when Rainpelt interrupted the young cat once more.

"We can discuss it here, if you like, Firestar. This is not an offensive visit."

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Firestar growled.

"Go on, Halfstar." Rainpelt nudged him.

"You are aware of ThunderClan becoming powerful with each day, right?" Halfstar mewed.

"Of course.. We had a cat come from ThunderClan a few suns ago. She was exhiled. Howlingstar said she wasn't good enough, because she was of kittypet veins. They also killed my brother…." Firestar looked down at her paws, and closed her eyes.

"Well, we've decided we've had enough of that. ShadowClan is going to be the strong clan, and we're going to stand up for our rights. ThunderClan is going_ DOWN_!" Halfstar mewed loudly.

Firestar raised her head, eyes blazing. "Yes. You're right. WindClan won't deal with this fox-dung."

Halfstar said something else, but Sablewind wasn't listening. Her mind wandered towards the tom sitting in the corner, eyeing her. He was so familiar. So pain-stakingly familiar!

She recognized the face.

How could anyone miss it? The long-lost friend of your childhood.

The scent of a memory.

The warm hug of a much-missed "BFF".

How could she not have recognized him at Gatherings?

How could she have missed all the clues? All the times he looked at her.

He should've had the courage to talk to her.

She should've been smarter.

She ran over to him. The black, brownish, white tom had grown so much since she had seen him.

"Talonpaw!"

**WindClan Camp, A little past Sun-High**

Stopping in front of the tom, Sablewind happily nuzzled him. Her violet eyes were eccentric, and her voice was squeaky and happy.

"Talonpaw! I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been? You never came to visit me in ShadowClan! Did you stay in ThunderClan? Were you kicked out? What made you come to WindClan?" Sablewind's eyes got somewhat teary at seeing her old friend.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, pushing her away with a paw. "My names not Talonpaw!"

"Oh, what? Do you still go by "Breaking"?" She teased him. She sat down and cocked her head, and looked at him happily.

"Breaking? Okay, I have a few things to say, lady." He mewed.

"First off, my name's Brokendawn. Not Breaking, and definitely not Talonpaw."

"Two, I've been in WindClan for my whole life."

"And three, I have absolutely no idea who you are." He looked at her with disgust. "So back off, ShadowClan scum." He snorted.

Sablewind was amazed. Surely he had made a mistake.

"Don't… D-Don't you recognize me? It's me.. Sablewind." She pleaded. Her voice was weak and hurtful. She looked up at him, peering into his blue eyes.

"I've never known any Sablewind in my life." He mewed in protest.

"Is there something going on here?" Halfstar and Firestar came up, the ginger she-cat speaking.

Sablewind backed away, eyes water. She shook her head, breathing heavily.

How could Brokendawn not recognize her? How…..

How could he say that!

How could he just rip out her heart and play with it like it was a mouse?

How could he say that? How? Of course he knew her!

He was her best friend..

Right?  
"Sablewind? Who is this tom?" Halfstar demanded. He sounded jealous.  
"This… I know him. I know I know him… I'm not lying… I know you!" She shouted! "I'm Sablewind! I'm your friend! Don't you remember me? I'm your friend! From ThunderClan!!!" She shook her head.

Firestar sighed.

"I knew something like this might happen someday. Brokendawn, go take a walk." She mewed.

"I just came back from a walk." He mewed indignantly.

"GO." She yelled.

"Fine!! Fine." He ran out. He took a last look at Sablewind and passed through the entrance.

The brown she-cat lay down, with her head on her paws.

"What is your name?" Firestar asked her.

"Sablewind." She replied quietly.

"Sablewind. Brokendawn may be your friend."

Sablewind looked up.

"I found him as a young apprentice when he washed up on the riverbank. He was almost dead when I dragged him back to camp. He couldn't remember what his name was. He couldn't tell me where he came from, what clan he was, who he knew, nothing. He couldn't remember anything." She mewed sadly.

Sablewind gasped. It was Talonpaw. And he couldn't remember anything of his past.

How horrible it must be…. To have knowledge that you couldn't remember something that happened in the past.  
"Does he know?" She mewed quietly.

"Yes. He knows he can't remember his past. He sometimes has little tidbits of info. Like, he told me one day that his favorite color was a purplish blue. He found a flower with those colors and told me it was something he used to know. And another day, he said he remembered this old tree that was struck with lightning."

The lightning tree. Sablewind knew it. It was a place in ThunderClan territory. A place where she and Brokendawn would play as kits.. They would climb up it and run across the fallen log.. Until one day he fell off and hurt his paw. They decided not to play on it anymore after that.

"Well.. What… What do I do? He's my friend…"

"Brokendawn will have to make up that decision." Firestar mewed.  
"But that's not it. He can't hunt. He forgot that, too. And he lost his sense of smell in his right nostril, and it's almost completely gone in his left. It must've happened when he hit his head."

Sablewind had an idea.

"Firestar… Could I maybe teach Brokendawn how to hunt? I want to spend more time with him. I want to give him back his memories, so we can still be friends. I can't just keep living knowing he has no idea who I am." She pleaded.

Firestar sighed.

"I will have to think about that…" She mewed.

"Please, Firestar! Please! I need this." She turned towards Halfstar. "I can still help my clan, at night I'll help him, and in the morning, or whatever time I'm not busy."

"Fine." Firestar mewed. "I will give you, and ONLY YOU…" She glared at Halfstar. "Permission to see Brokendawn when you want. You can come onto WindClan territory, but mind you, YOU will not hunt, unless you are to give it to WindClan, if you hunt it on our territory."

"Thank you!"

Halfstar cut her off short.

"So we have your support against WindClan, Firestar?" He asked.

"Yes. We will meet you at the border at sun-high, two sun's time. We will plot in ShadowClan territory until we attack." She mewed.

"Yes. That seems good. Hopefully RiverClan will be joining us."

**They left.**

**And that was it.**

**That's the end of the chapter.**

**I suppose.**

**Unless Sablewind still has a few things to do.**

**Oh, what's that? You do?**

**Okay, well my mistake.**

**Here's Sablewind and Brokendawn. Awwww, how cute. 3**

**OW! You didn't have to throw a fish at me.**

**Fine, I'll shut up now. Enjoy….**

"Hey, Brokendawn!" Sablewind broke off from the group and ran after the black and brown tom.

"Ugh. What do you want? Get back to your group!"

"I have to tell you something. Let's sit over here." She mewed, pushing him towards the river. He seemed kind of nervous to go there. She sat down on a rock jutting out of the grass.

"Why am I here?" He groaned.

"So. I have to tell you some things."

"Like what?"

"Be quiet and I'll tell you!" She mewed.

"You were born in ThunderClan, to Heatherfrost and Coldstorm. You and I were friends when we were kits, we were best friends.. My parents are Howlingstar and Pepperleaf. We used to play on that broken down tree you remembered. And then you hurt your paw! And you said your favorite color was a violet color. It's the color of my eyes. See? You used to say my eyes were the prettiest thing you've seen, like the color of the sky after sunset. That's the color of the flower you showed Firestar! When Howlingstar became more aggressive I left, and you came with me! We were loners for a few days when I said I was joining ShadowClan. You said your new name was Breaking and to call you that and I thought it was stupid and we got into a fight and then I went to ShadowClan, and I met so many new cats, and now I'm a warrior, and you're a warrior too! But what happened was that soon after I left you were careless and got swept into the river and hit your head, and you can't remember anything. But what I'm telling you is the truth and Firestar said you couldn't hunt so I'm going to share with you the memories we used to have and I'll teach you to hunt again and you'll forgive me for when I left you and I know I shouldn't have, I should've stayed with you, and then we would've NEVER been in this mess, and… I'm sorry."

A long silence came between the two cats. Brokendawn looked into the horizon where the sun was beginning to set.

"You're eyes are beautiful… And they do look like the sunset…." He mewed quietly.

"And whatever happened before, was already done. I'm not sure if I believe you… But I'll give you a shot." He mewed, and stared at Sablewind.

She smiled happily and jumped up. "Really? You will! Oh, thank you, Brokendawn!" She licked her friend happily. She ran over to the riverside.

"Do you know how to fish? It's really easy, you just.."  
"Woah. Sablepelt."  
"Sablewind." She corrected him.

"Sablewind, forgive me. I'm a WindClan cat. We do not fish…" He chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah." She padded up to him and stared him in the eye.

"You've grown so much… There's so many memories to recover…"  
"Well….. We'll start recovering them together." He mewed, smiling warmly.

"Yeah… Together at last.." She returned the smile.

The sunset set quietly on the horizon, as our traveler padded away into the night, towards the ShadowClan camp, and our newest character went to his camp. Split personalities. Split clans. Split lives, broken in half.

But they would get it through, if they have the strength to help each other carry on.

How sweet.

-----------------------------------------------------------3-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
